sombre secret de skull
by Scarlet Moonscar
Summary: Les arcobalenos pensais connaitre skull de mort mais ils se trompais lourdement. es que skull ou qui que se soit leur permetteras d'apprendre a veritablement le connaitre? / je tien a remercier kyuubigurl74 car ses cette auteur qui ma donner la permission de continuer son histoire. je vous encourage a aller lire ses traveux. je mexcuse des phaute qui pourais etre dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Le batail des représentants se déroulais bien depuis deux jour. En ce moment l'équipe Skull affrontais l'équipe Vindice. Le combat était très violent Skull observais attentivement Enma pendants qu'il combattait.

Skull étais devenue la prof de Enma depuis plusieurs mois après que ce dernier lui est demander. Depuis ils ne se quittais que rarement. Enma suivais Skull peux importer ou ils devaient aller sur la planète. Après Ninamorie ils partaient pour la Russie.

Une explosion attira l'attention de Skull sur le combat qui se déroulais. Alejandro l'un des membres de l'équipe adverse fit apparaitre une grenade miniature sans que Enma ne le voie et en même temps lança une attaque dévastatrice. Séparément Enma n'aurais eu aucun problème mais ensemble il allait être détruis voir même tuer si Skull ne faisais rien.

Ses donc tout naturellement que Skull activa sa montre sans se soucier de ce que cela provoquerait alentour.

L'explosion soufflas Enma a plus de quelque pied alors que Alejandro étais mis hors d'êtas de nuire. Lorsque la fumer se dissipas tous put voir une jeune femme magnifique devant femme avais de long cheveux soyeux violet. Ses yeux étaient un mix de violet et mauve avec un peu de magenta alentour de la pupille presque pas perceptible du a la brillance des iris incandescent. Son regarde semblais regarder dans les âmes des gens ce qui en déstabilisa plusieurs. Son maquillage donna une aire de chat aux yeux de la femme. Les lèvres de la beauté étaient mauves foncées. Les oreilles, le sourcil gauche et les lèvres étais percer avec devise bijoux. Sous les lèvres se trouvait des Snake bite noir, elle semblait avoir des crocs qui lui sort de la lèvre inferieures autre piercing étais des anneaux ou des perles noires. Quelque pansement jonche çà et là dans son vissage découper au couteau. Son corps était magnifique bien équilibrer et une poitrine bien fournit.

La combinaison de moto moulait parfaitement bien le corps de Skull comme une seconde peau. Le zipper tout de fois descendit jusqu'à la moitié de la poitrine du nuage lui donnent un décoller très allèchent pour les nombreux ados plein d'hormone.

-Skull-sama ?! …tu es une femme… dit Enma extrêmement surpris ce qui étais acquiesçais presque tous les témoins.

Lorsqu'une équipe combattais les autres représentent et représenter observais le combat cacher pour être au courent de qui gagne ou perde sans être blaiser.

-…répondis Skull en regardent ironiquement Enma.

\- …hiiiiiii ! Skull-san est en réalité Skull-chan ? Dit confusément Tsuna qui est sorti de sa cachette avec Reborn et plusieurs autres personnes.

Hibari grogna quelque chose qui ne fut pas compris par personne ni entendus car en même temps plusieurs personne parla puis parti totalement agacer. Parmi les paroles que Skull compris du charabia de tout le monde il y avait.

-impossible que le laqué soit une femme. Les femmes ne doivent pas se battre en première ligne. Dit Reborn avec mépris

-toute ma réponse à mes expériences est erroné par ce fait ! Cria Verd agacer prodigieusement

-fuck, kora. De la part de Colonnello qui semblais surpris et un peu en colère pour une raison quel conque.

\- tien poupée quand tu reviendras à ton corps normal appelle moi. dit Mukuro de manière séduisent et en fessent un clin d'œil à Skull tout en lui donnent un papier avec son numéro de parti quelque seconde plus tard.

Tous les autres paroles ne fut pas compris puis tous les bruit se tus quand la montre de Skull bipa. Quelque seconde plus tard elle était revenue à son petit corps d'enfants. Le pacifier semblais narguer les témoins de la scène.

La seul penser de Skull étais _: il dirait que je viens de devenir une représentation sexuelle pour certain des ados qui gravite alentour d'Enma_ …

-quoi ? pourquoi il a donné son numéraux a Skull-chan ?! Demande innocemment Tsuna.

-avoir son âge je ferais pareil. Intervint Fran comme habitude dénuer d'expression.

-Voiii, je ferais bien sa aussi. Je veux dire vous l'avez regardé ? pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Dit Squalo sans s'occuper de Skull.

Xanxus acquiesça au commentaire de son bras droit.

-hey ! les mecs retenaient un peu vos hormones, ses chient ! en plus chrome est mal à l'aise à cause de vous ! Grognât Skull.

-tien, le nuage a un cerveau ? Questionna Reborn toujours offenser d'avoir appris la nouvelle en même temps que les autres.

Enma se pencha et pris Skull dans ses bras pour une raison inconnue.

-JE COMPRENT EXTEMEMENT RIEN ! Hurla Ryohei en se prennent la tête a deux mains.

-explique. Ordonna froidement Reborn

-bah, comme vous l'avez constaté je suis une femme. Il n'y a pas vraiment de chose a expliqué puisque je suis née comme sa…. Dit Skull qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils réagissaient autant à son identité sexuelle et qui commençais à avoir un mal de tête.

-on ne te demande pas d'explique pourquoi tu es une femme mais comme se fait-il que on le savait pas ! Dit Verd très agacer

-quand vous rencontrer quelqu'un vous lui demander pas s'ils sont des femmes ou des hommes en général vous le savez et si non vous ne vous en soucier pas ! Je vois pas pourquoi ses si importent que vous sachiez mon sexe puisque nous ne sommes pas amis nous somme juste collègue et bientôt on ne le sera plus! Gronda Skull avec sa voie normale soit plus grave qu'habituellement.

Aucun Arcobalenos ne l'avouerais mais cette déclaration de leur nuage leur fit l'effet d'un poignard les transparents. Savoir qu'ils ne représentaient rien pour la plus jeune Arcobalenos les affectais beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pansé. La seul qui étais d'accord avec Skull étais Yuni qui n'a jamais fait vraiment parti des Arcobalenos comme sa mère avant elle. Le seul ciel qui c'étais vraiment intéresser à l'élément étais Luce qui avais déjà des gardiens élémentaires. Ils prient la même désistions sans se concerter de changer l'êtas d'esprit du nuage à leur sujet. Ils se demandais aussi qu'es qu'ils avaient rater d'autre. Après tout si les gens les plus puisent de la planète avais rater le fait qu'un de leur collègue étais en fait une, sa signifiais qu'ils rataient surement autre chose.

-j'en ai marre d'être ici. Où est le restaurent le plus proche. dit brusquement Skull a Enma.

A la place de répondre Enma l'emporta avec lui. La famille d'Enma les suivies et les Arcobalenos décidas de faire pareil quelque rare comme Tsuna ainsi que d'autre suivit les Arcobalenos à leur tour. La famille a yuni quitta les autre pour retourner là où ils habitaient.

Ils se retrouvaient à être beaucoup de personne allant au même restaure qui heureusement les accueillir sans problème.

L'établissement appartenais apparemment à un russe qui connaissais skull et sa famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient attablés depuis plusieurs minute quand un homme très grand et costaux est venue près de Skull pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ne fallut que quelque instant pour que Skull ce levé et suivre l'homme dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde sauf enma ce demandas ou Skull étais partie et pourquoi. Elle ne revint pas longtemps après. Les regards insistent de plusieurs personnes se darda sur le nuage mais cette dernière ne réagit pas ou même remarqua.

-Skull-chan…je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment …mais je voie bien que tu sembles contrarier ou quelque chose…comme sa…commença tsuna intimider par le nuage qui a réussis à cacher quelque chose de chaque un des Arcobalenos pendent plus de 30 ans.

Rien d'importent. Ses qu'un homme qui veux ne me voir rien de plus. Dévoila Skull

Skull -sama est que je continue de t'appeler comme sa ou si tu as un autre nom que tu préfères que j'utilise ? Questionna enma

Pourquoi changerais-tu de manière de m'appeler ? rétorqua Skull

Qui est cet homme ? intervint Reborn agacer

Le proprio ? ou le gars qui viens me rencontrer ? spécifia le nuage.

As-tu vraiment besoin de poser cette question ? Continua Colonnello

Nope. Mais ses drôles vous enmerder. Dit avec un sourire canaille Skull bien que on ne puisse pas le voir du au casque.

Skull ! Trancha lal mirch

Vous êtes chient … le gars as le même sang que moi. Sa vous va comme réponse ? Oui, bien. Non ? bah aller vous faire foutre loin de moi. Grognât Skull en se lèvent brusquement pour rejoindre le proprio dans son bureau laissent enma avec les autres.

Qu'es qui lui prend à celle-là ?! Cria gokudera.

JAI RIEN COMPRIS A L'EXTREME ? Continua sans raison ryohais.

Les amis calmer vous, je suis sûre que Skull nous diras tout ce qu'a veux savoir quand elle sera prête. Tempera yamamoto

Mou, ses une perte d'argent, je m'en vais. Dit Viper en ramassent son repas au comptoir après avoir demandé de l'emballer pour emporter. La varia le suivis.

Vien ici petit vache je vais juste essayer une expérience avec toi comme cobaye ! déclara Verd en regardent lembo. Sans suivit une tentative pour survivre de la part de l'enfants qui se solda par 3 grenade lancer dans le restaurent.

Alors que tout le monde croyait que le restaurent allais éclater sauf les Arcobalenos qui ne sans souciais pas. Un homme mesure 6'7 entras suivit de ses gardes du corps aussi grand que lui. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient mauves grisonnent avec des favoris bien fourni descendent au compensent de la mâchoire carrée de ce dernier. Il semblait avoir environs 50 an mais avais un physique très solide. Ses vêtements étaient un costume noir avec une chemise mauve sombre et une cravate noir le signe d'une des familles les plus puissantes russes étais imposer dessus cette dernière. Un lord manteau avec du poil d'un animal quel conque étais draper sur ses épaules. Les garde du corps étais tout deux grands avec les cheveux raser au crane sans signe distinctif. Des lunettes noire opaque, un costume couteux fait sur mesure et des chaussures en cuire mat.

Aucun signe ne fut donner mais un des gardes attrapas les grenades et les gelas avec des flamme glacier.

-wow…dit Adelheid surprise de voir aux autres utilisateurs de cette flamme.

-ont peux vous aider …proposa tsuna ne sachent trop quoi faire de ces nouvelles venues.

-Skull de mort ou est-elle. Ordonna le garde du corps qui n'avais pas encore bouger.

Les Arcobalenos étais tous sur les nerfs d'entendre que le chef de la mafia russe la plus puissante voulais voir leur nuage.

-La porte en face de la cuisine. Dit enma qui de tout évidence savais quelque chose que les autres personnes ne savaient pas.

Un désire de meurtre étreins le cœur de chaque Arcobalenos a la déclaration d'enma qui encore une fois ne semblais pas s'en soucier et continua de regarder le chef russe.

Toi, serais tu par hasard la personne qu'elle veut ? Dit brusquement le russe avec un accent très épais.

Oui, je le suis. Rétorqua enma sans émotion.

Suis moi fils, allons la chercher. Ordonna le chef russe

Bien que chaque personne voulût réagir et demander des explications sauf la varia, l'Arcobalenos et l'équipe yuni personne ne put braver l'ambiance épaisse environnent le chef mafieux russe. Seul le reste de l'équipe Skull semblais savoir ce qu'il se passais bien qu'aucun ne parle.

Les 4 personne se déplaças vers le bureau lorsque Skull en sorti pour sauter sur le chef mafieux ce qui eut comme résulta de surprendre tout le monde au maximum. L'Arcobalenos et la varia cachas leur réaction mais d'autre comme la famille de tsuna laissa tout leur surprise se faire connaitre.

-nana ! dit Skull en serrent l'homme dans ses bras d'enfants de 2 an l'homme la pris en retour pour l'installer sur son épaule gauche avec un léger sourire.

-te voilà принце́сса (princesse) ! grognât en retour l'homme.

\- qu'es qui se passe ? Demanda tsuna qui ne comprenais rien comme plusieurs autres personnes.

\- rien qui vous concerne. Déclara sèchement l'un des gardes.

-silence. Ordonna Skull

-présente moi. Dit l'homme

\- laquey explique maintenant. Menaças Skull

A l'instant ou Reborn dit cela les deux gardes activèrent leur flamme et menaça activement le hitman.

Baisser vos armes, il est un salaud naturel. Ses habituel comme ça. Dit ennuyer Skull à l'encontre des gardes qui ne baissa pas leurs armes pour autant.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii s'écria tsuna qui de tout évidence étais effrayer autant par les hommes que par la réaction de Reborn.

Un rire cassa l'atmosphère tendue. Yamamoto riait pour une raison quel conque mais cela empêcha les gardes de tenter de protéger l'honneur de leur принце́сса (princesse). Le chef russe tourna les talons en fessent signe a enma de suivre. La famille d'enma avais depuis longtemps saisit leur chance de sortir du restaurent par derrière ainsi ils pouvaient aisément les accompagner.

Aucun Arcobalenos ne fit mine de vouloir suivre le chef car les gardes étaient restés derrière s'assurer que leur patron est aucun problème pour partir. Lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent l'Arcobalenos se déchaîna mais chaque un de manière différente.

Viper qui n'étais toujours pas parti malgré qu'il ait son repas dans les mains sortit un ordinateur miniature pour chercher chaque information du chef. Il aurait bien été voir les informations amasser sur Skull mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Viper s'aperçue que pendants 35 an le nuage n'avais jamais parler d'elle ou de quoi que ce soit se rapprochent d'elle. Une des choses que l'Arcobalenos disais souvent est que leur nuage ne pourrait pas être discret même si sa vie en dépendait. Il semblerait qu'ils ont eus tort.

Reborn appela tous ses contacts en Russie pour le max d'information mais hélas la Russie était le territoire de la mafia le plus dangereux car ils ne reconnaissent pas les autres mafias et que la torture y est pratiquée très souvent. Les mafieux de ces endroits sont appelés les êtres des glaces rouge due au sang qui gèle très rapidement. La mentalité des russes fessent partit de la mafia est tout pour la gloire, la puissance, l'information, la suprématie et la maitrise. Ils veulent maitriser tout. L'Arcobalenos soleil se demandais comment leur nuage c'était retrouver mailler a cela et pourquoi étais elle plus proche du chef de la plus sanglante mafia que d'eux les Arcobalenos ?!

Verd sorti lui aussi un ordinateur et activa des centaines de cameras cacher au préalable partout dans la ville pour suivre ou le nuage allais. L'Arcobalenos foudre ne l'avouerais jamais mais il était devenu fasciner par le nuage. Même si Skull connaissais la réponse a une question elle venait vérifier juste pour être totalement sûr avec lui. Si elle trouvait un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas ce qui est rare Skull n'en parlais pas. Les autre Arcobalenos aurais fait plein de blague tantôt vicieuse temps tôt sadique sur ses connaissances. En un sans Skull l'aidais à ne pas se sentir horrible s'il ne connaissait pas quelque chose. De manière subtile il ni as rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour aider le nuage même si cette dernière ne le sait pas. Le comportement de Reborn envers Skull est aussi un facteur de haine pour Verd. Comment est que ce soleil noir se permettais de martyriser le nuage doux lorsque vous vous donniez la peine de la connaitre !

Colonnello suivit la voiture du chef grâce à Falco son partenaire mais a un certain moment un immense nuage qui n'avais rien à faire la lui bloqua la vue suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il perde Skull. Ils se posas sur le sol Falco et lui puis entrepris de trouver des marques des pneus de la voiture. Paine perdue. Dans un rare cas de colère l'Arcobalenos pluies frappa un arbre proche pour libérée ses penser de la rage. Colonnello c'était toujours dit que Skull ne pouvais jamais s'échapper et que donc ils devaient toujours l'aider mais apparemment le nuage avait aucun problème à disparaitre.

Fon s'an voulais d'avoir pensé que le nuage était faible donc il se dit que lorsque Skull reviendrais il s'excuserait à sa manière. La tempête décida de rien faire puisque le nuage a été capable de duper les Arcobalenos donc par logique si vraiment elle ne veut pas rester avec le chef russe alors elle quitterait sans aucun problème.

Malgré tout ce que chaque Arcobalenos a fait aucune na pus retracer Skull ou le chef russe. Ils ne purent non plus comprendre pourquoi le nuage avais donner un câlin au russe. Après que les Arcobalenos soie partirent si rapidement les autres personnes qui est rester au restaurent restaient immobile sans comprendre ce qui venais de se passer.

Le lendemain les combats repris cette fois si les équipe fon, Reborn et Verd étais opposer plusieurs des combattent se faire vaincre lorsque l'équipe bermuda ce joint au combat. En tout seul tsuna et mukuro resta non vaincus. De l'équipe bermuda seul jack a étais vaincu. Seul les plus puisent pouvais continuer à combattre mais checker face apparue et donna de nouvel ordre. Maintenant les équipe et les représenter n'aurais plus droit de dormir. Pour se sustenter ils devraient faire attention de ne pas être attaquer.

Skull revint avec toute son équipe et un combat les opposa alors à l'équipe Colonnello ainsi qu'a l'équipe yuni. Les représentent de yuni fut rapidement vaincu par les deux autres équipes puisqu'ils c'étaient alliée pour vaincre. Iametsu, basil et lal mirch ont survécut à l'attaque du coter de l'équipe Skull enma, rauji, shit p et kaoru pouvais continuer les combats. Les Arcobalenos souhaitais plus qui tout discuter sérieusement et en privée avec Skull.


	3. Chapter 3

Malheureusement ils ne purent le faire. L'équipe Skull laissa paraitre leur vrai potentiel et caractères. Depuis le début les personnalité faible ou trop forte cachais qui étais vraiment face à vous. enma passa d'un faible gamin stupide a un guerrier qui fait passer sa famille avants tout. shit.p devint une espionne très douée pour se glisser dans le dos des gens et porter le coup final a la place de la personnalité Bitch Queens qu'elle arborais normalement. rauji démontras un fort sadisme ver ceux qui tente de détruire sa famille et Skull étais clairement de cette famille. Rauji étais Fidel à ce que connaissais les autres de lui mais ne menacer pas l'un de ses allier car cela pourrait être la fin de votre existence.

Parmi les représentent personne ne reconnaissais plus aucun simons, ils étaient si froids et solides comme Skull. La personnalité faible, ne veux pas de problème, lâche et disperser que tous connaissaient du nuage Arcobalenos étais depuis longtemps oublier. Face a eu ce tenait le véritable nuage dur des Arcobalenos, assoiffer de sang, passent son temps à faire des plans pour vaincre, coordonnent les attaques mortelles et tout cela en éteint neutre. Aucun sentiment quel qu'il soit ne pouvais être perçus. Ses comme si la Skull qu'ils connaissais n'avais jamais existent, les Arcobalenos regrettas tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dire ou faire au sujet du nuage. Il était clair que si eu ont été affecter par le nuage cette dernière ne l'avais pas été. Ce fait porta un grand coup au moral des maudis hormis yuni qui ne tirais que de la fierté et de l'orgueil d'être le ciel des éléments les plus puissants de la terre.

L'équipe Skull et bermuda causa beaucoup de ravage mais étrangement ils n'arrivaient pas à se détruire l'un l'autre alors Skull vint à la conclusion qu'autre chose devrait être fait.

Tsuna qui n'a toujours pas été éliminer se cachais derrière un muret mais ce qu'il ignorait étais que Skull début sur son lampadaire le regardais en réfléchissent.

-enma, shit.p, rauji et kaoru venez ici. Ordonna-t-elle dans un micro qui relut tout l'équipe ensemble.

Une fois l'équipe arriver Skull leur expliqua le plan. Cela ne plut pas au ados mais ils étaient oubliés d'obéir.

Time skip

Reborn n'étais pas satisfait avec les évènements qui se déroulais. Comment est que Skull avais pu leur cacher tant de chose ! Même sa personnalité ! elle avait agi selon ces propres règles comme tous les nuages durs mais elle n'a jamais démontré un désire de sang. Bon, il est vrai qu'elle préférait s'isoler que rester avec eux mais de là à penser qu'elle pouvait effectivement être un nuage classique.

Les combats l'agaçaient beaucoup aussi car l'équipe Skull, pour changer, aurais dû être faible a peine plus fort qu'ils ne l'avaient été lors de la cérémonie d'héritage pourtant ils étaient beaucoup plus fort. S'il n'était pas d'une mauvais fois exemplaire il penserais même que peut être l'entrainement de Skull les avais aidées. _Tksh, comment est qu'un faible lackey sexy pouvais causer autant de problème…sexy !? Le laquey ?! jamais de la vie !_ Reborn se secoua mentalement en regardent la désolation des combats.

Il ne restait plus assez de membre non vaincu. Son équipe plus celle de Skull et celle de bermuda. En ce moment l'équipe bemuda traquais son équipe. L'équipe du nuage apparue de nulle part pour paraitre à son équipe de fuir. Skull et enma étais nulle part en vue. Reborn ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette équipe aidais sa propre équipe ! Lorsque l'équipe Reborn quitta la zone de combats tous les simons fit une sourire entendue et laissa leurs montres se faire détruire sans plus de cérémonie.

Le choc se propageât parmi les Arcobalenos. Les simons avais trahie Skull !? L'équipé bermuda rire choquer d'avoir triomphé si facilement d'un ennemi qui leur posais problème depuis le début des hostilités. Ils partirent sans perde de temps.

Une fois que les vindicair partis enma réapparue le temps de discuter avec tsuna en priver. En revenant il ni avais que tsuna qui semblais choquer par quelque chose.

\- Juudaimei ? Demanda gokudera assis sur le sol.

-enma m'a dit qu'aucun des membres de sa famille ne pouvais plus représenter Skull car leur vision avait changé. Dit tsuna doucement.

-qu'es que sa veux dire ça ? Demanda yamamoto qui craignait de comprendre.

-ils vont se laisser détruire puis se retirer des combats, Skull est au courent et enma à tenter d'empêcher ses gardiens de faire sa mais trop tard… achevas tsuna.

-Il ne reste plus que moi comme représentent de Reborn et trois représentent de bermuda. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose…marmonnais tsuna en partent.

Time skip

Aucune règle n'empêchait tsuna de réquisitionner des représentent éliminer s'il le voulait. Tsuna fit donc appel à enma et basil pour combattre avec lui. Ils appelèrent cela l'équipe des alliés.

Le combat fut rude mais à la fin ils vaincus leur ennemi. Checker face allais libérer Reborn quand tsuna s'exclama.

-hey mais pourquoi ne pas mettre les pacifier brancher a des générateurs de flamme ?

Verd ainsi que chercher face le regarda quelque instants avants de vraiment saisir l'idée que tsuna proposa. Ils branchèrent comme proposer les pacifier et effectivement sa fonctionnais. Les pacifier devais être placer en flocon de neige avec au centre celui du ciel. Le pacifier de lal mirch fut connecter à celui de Colonnello et celui de bermuda fut connecter à celui de Reborn. Le tout marcha à merveille.

Une fois fait le mécanisme fut confier à la vindicair.

A l'instant ou tout cela marcha les Arcobalenos fut libérée de la forme enfants et apparue à leur représentent comme ils sont réellement. La transformation fut douloureuse mais pas autant que certaine torture qu'ils avais subit seul yuni s'évanouis de perde la pacifier de luce.

Les représentent s de yuni la fit évacuer et partit avec elle. L'équipe Colonnello sauf lal mirch quitta aussi.

Skull apparue sous forme adulte comme tous les autres mais ce qui les surpris fut que tous les simons se mettais à genoux face à Skull.

-Mama, je parle pour chaque un d'entre nous en disent que nous somme désoler même si ses pour un plan que tu as fabriqué. Nous ne te trahirons jamais ! nous t'aimons trop pour sa ! est que tu nous pardonne Mama ? Dit piteusement enma les yeux brillent de larmes, les autre simons arrivais à peine mieux à cacher leur sentiment.

-eeeeeee ! Cria tsuna confus

-Selon un plan ? Enchaina gokudera.

-Mama !? Cria surpris mukuro choquer dans son délire pervers mettent en scène un certain nuage couvert de sang et sauvage.

-Mama. Grogna xanxus amuser pour une raison inconnue.

-JE COMPREND TOUJOURS RIEN A L'EXTREME ! Huras royais en défoncent les typent des gens alentour.

-hey, fermer la! ordona shit.p agaser.

-explication et je te donne un milk shack a la vanille. Dit simplement Viper sachent que le nuage aimait cela. Après tous ses l'une des seules informations qu'il est sur Skull.

-je les ai adoptées à cause du tremblement de terre. Répondis Skull intéresser par la proposition de Milk shack.

-quoi ? quel tremblement ? Questionna tsuna toujours et aussi confus que les autres.

\- je ne vous en veux pas du tout après tout je vous est ordonner de me trahir vous n'avez fait que obéir. Dit Skull a l'attentions de ses apparemment enfants.

-Mama ?

Skull ouvrit ses bras en signe d'invitation enma et koyo si précipitas pendants que les autre simons se relevés. Un petit sourire heureux ornait les lèvres de chaqu'un d'eux. Quelque instant plus tard ils se reculas de leur Mama.

-ushishishi, hey le patron a des penser perverse. dit lunatiques Belphégor a l'intention de Viper.

-ferme la ! le boss fait ce qu'il veut ! Dit lavi qui fut frapper par 11 couteau peu après.

-trash, moi, a l'instar de toi, sais reconnaitre les femmes sexy et puissantes. Hey, gardienne nuage si tu veux une place t'attend à la varia. Offrit xanxus. Étonnamment le chef de la varia a toujours été sympathique a Skull même si ce fait n'étais pas connue au grand jour.

-cela est très sympathique xanxus je vais y réfléchir avec la plus grande attention. Répondis Skull avec un petit sourire qui trouvais répercutions sur le visage de xanxus.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Reborn ou aux autres hommes de l'ex Arcobalenos. Skull étais leur nuage !

La discussion fut coupée quand une limousine noire du type Hammer arriva et se garas à coter de Skull qui soupira le mot enfin.

La porte conductrice s'ouvrit et révéla un simple chauffer arborent une expression glacial en ouvrant la porte arrière. La famille simons entra un a un dans cette limousine et très vite il ne resta que Skull dehors.

Bien, nos chemins se sépare enfin. En ce qui me concerne je ne vous dois rien et vous ne me devez rien. Si ont fait affaire dans le future je vais agir comme si vous étiez que de simple connaissance. Après tous ses ce que nous somme. Dit Skull au Arcobalenos affecter que leur nuage puisse ne rien ressentir su tout à leur égard. Quant aux autres personnes je vous remercie au nom de chaque ex- Arcobalenos pour avoir combattue en notre nom. Au plaisir de se revoir !

Elle entra dans la limousine au moment où Verd et Reborn tenta de la stopper. Seulement quelque seconde de plus et elle était partie avec ses enfants personne ne sait où.


	4. Chapter 4

6 mois étais passé depuis que la malédiction était levée aucun Arcobalenos n'avais vue Skull ou les simons.

Au début les Arcobalenos ne cherchais pas vraiment activement leur nuage mais très vite ils ne purent pas la trouver facilement. Ses enfants adopter étais également introuvable.

Viper, Verd, Reborn et Colonnello recherchais Skull tandis que fon et lal mirch se disais que si leur nuage voulait plus rester avec eux alors tant pis. Lal mirch se sentais particulièrement en colère du fait que Skull ne la considérais pas comme une amie. Fon suivait sa ligne de conduite qui est vivre et laisser vivre.

Depuis peu Viper avais dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils tentent de retrouver Skull tous ensemble plutôt que séparer comme auparavant ainsi ils se déplaças au chalet arc en ciel. Chaque un d'eux avais des raisons de vouloir trouver Skull. Reborn utilisais tous ses contacte qui pouvais ne serais qu'aider un peu. Viper fessais chanter certaine personne et de soudoyer d'autre pour tout informations qu'il désirais. Verd utilisas tous ses ressources électronique et Colonnello demandais des services de plusieurs personne qu'il a rencontrée à mafia land.

En ce moment Verd et Viper discutais dans la chambre de Skull qu'ils avaient passée au crible pour trouver des informations sur l'emplacement de leur nuage en vain. La femme aux cheveux mauve ne laissais vraiment aucune information sur elle quel qu'il soit. La seule nouvelle information qu'ils appris sur Skull fut qu'elle jouet de la guitare, de la Bass et du drums.

-nous devrions aller dans le garage, après tout seul Skull y allais souvent. Dit Verd frustrer de ne pas pouvoir retrouver la femme qu'il se souciais.

-allons-y mais je doute de trouver quoi que ce soit. Elle s'amble préférer laisser aucune information derrière elle de manière consciente ou non. Répondis Viper.

Ils allèrent à l'endroit qu'ils avaient précédemment mentionner et rencontraient Reborn et Colonnello.

-personne ne la vue. Grogna Reborn qui prenais très mal que son nuage parte loin de lui.

-ses rare que des russes viennent à mafia land mais ceux qui le font ne parle jamais à personne qui n'est pas russe. Je n'ai aucune information autre que celle que l'on connait des russes. Kora. dit aigrement Colonnello.

\- es que l'un d'entre vous avez demandé au chef Carcassa pour savoir s'il a des informations ? questionna Viper.

-….. Répondis Reborn et Colonnello en fixent Viper.

-pourquoi ont devrais questionner Carcassa, ils sont tellement idiots et incompétent ? ils ne seront probablement rien de notre nuage. Nous même ne savons rien de Skull. Alléguer Reborn.

-Skull à fabriquer des centaines de plan sur plusieurs sujets pour Carcassa. Verd soupira agacer par Reborn.

-des plans ? Demanda Colonnello

-sur la vente de drogue, d'arme, de kidnapping, sur le plan financier, sur les force armée et sur les nombreuses tortures. Carcassa est devenue les gens à appeler su vous vouliez torturer un ennemi ou kidnapper quelqu'un mais si vous ne les payer pas alors vous serez probablement torturée mentalement puis physiquement pour que vous leur donniez tout ce que vous possédiez. Ils sont devenus les plus grands fournisseurs de drogue en Italie ainsi qu'en plusieurs autres pays. Appris Viper qui as surveiller de près les familles mafieuses que gagnais en puissance.

-quoi ? Mais comment Carcassa qui est l'une des familles la moins puissante peut être devenue aussi ambivalente ? Skull ne peux pas avoir fait ça car on parle de notre nuage qui même en voulant faire un acte mal le rate systématiquement ! Cria Colonnello aussi surpris que Reborn.

-tu ne tes jamais aperçue que Skull s'arrangeais soigneusement pour que aucun de nous ne puisse voir qui elle est ou quel sont ses compétences. Ne trouve-tu pas étrange qu'un acteur-cascadeur agis selon sa propre personnalité au lieu de selon un personnage créer ? Sérieux quel civil appellerais leur fille Skull de mort ?! S'énerva Verd.

Colonnello semblais choquer d'avoir rater des détails. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui étais impliquer avec la dissimulation de la sexualisée de Skull et les secrets qui flottais alentour de la dame nuage. Reborn as toujours eu une rigidité mental très solide alors il est tout naturel que malgré les nombreuses preuves qui démontre que Skull est quelqu'un de déférent que c'était attendus le soleil.

Viper quittas les trois autres homme le temps de programmer un rendez-vous avec le chef Carcassa.

Time skip

Le chef Carcassa avais repris l'habitude de Skull de cacher son identité derrière un casque noir opaque. Chaque membre de Carcassa faisait pareil que le chef des unités d'attaque Carcassa ainsi que leur boss. La seule chose qui différenciait les rands dans la famille étais les manteaux et dessins sur leur uniformes en cuire. Le bosse portais un trenchcoat mauve et les gardes qui l'accompagnais portais tous les signe haut placer dans l'armée Carcassa.

Quand Viper l'ex-Arcobalenos brume demandas à le voir pour discuter de sa bonne amie, l'ex-Arcobalenos nuage Skull il acceptas.

-ciao, boss Carcassa. Saluât Reborn cacher par l'ombre de son fedora.

-que voulez-vous comme information. Dit le boss en activent un déforment de voix.

-savez-vous ou Skull pourrais être ? nous nous demandions aussi si vous connaissiez quel est le lien entre le boss russe Zaïtseva et Skull. Questionna Verd installer dans un coin de la pièce.

-Skull doit être chez elle. Quant au lien qui unis ses personnes et bien je ne sais pas vraiment mais ils sont très proche quel que soit leur lien. Leur appris le boss qui savais que jamais les Arcobalenos ferais le moindre mal à la dame nuage.

-savez-vous ou est chez elle. Devrions nous connaitre d'autre fait, de Skull ? Intervint Colonnello

-je suis navré je ne sais pas où se trouve mon amie. Quand a un fait que vous ignorez …ils y en as beaucoup mais celui qui pourrais vous intéresser vas probablement vous surprendre. Skull a appris à une faction de mon armée à comment devenir un tortureur professionnel. Ainsi Carcassa se propulsa sur les devant de la scène dans l'ombre. Anciennement nous voulions prendre la place au Vongola mais quand Skull rejoint la famille nous avons peu à peu changer nous objectif. Nous sommes des lors passer de la lumière a l'ombre. Skull m'a fait remarquer avec quelle faciliter nous pouvions mener à bien nos travaux lorsque personne ne nous voie ou si tout le monde nous sous-estime. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissent. Elle n'a pas fait que cela. Skull a réunie énormément d'homme et femme pour leur apprendre à combattre. Comme dans l'armée. Chaque faction de mon armée a des spécialités que Skull leur as appris. Le raquettage, l'intimidations, le vol, la torture, l'espionnage, le kidnapping, la corruption, l'assassinat et bien d'autre mais jamais Skull appris sa capacité à gens qui devais l'ignorer selon elle. La dame nuage est l'actrice la plus accomplit que J'ai jamais connue. J'ai appris qu'elle était une femme que lorsqu'elle la voulut. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous aidez à trouver le crane Phantom mais vous devez savoir qu'elle a une personnalité froide et dur lorsqu'elle en vint à certain compartiment dans sa vie. Expliqua le boss.

-compartiment ? Demanda Reborn

\- Skull compartimente toute ses relations. Continua le boss tranquillement.

-si vous penser as d'autre informations pourriez-vous me contacter. Demandas Viper sans intonation.

-bien sûr. Je vous demanderais en retour de me contacter si quelque chose arrive à mon amie. Termina le boss en se lèvent pour partir escorter de ses hommes.

L'homme quittas avec ses hommes laissent ainsi les 4 Arcobalenos derrière eux.

-suis-je le seul à se sentir si perdus par le portrais que nous as dessiner Carcassa de notre nuage ? soupira Colonnello en se laissent tomber sur une chaise.

-… Reborn ne répondis pas verbalement mais la rage que ressentais le soleil était palpable. Rage envers quoi ? cela serait difficile à dire envers Skull ou envers le boss pour dire ce qu'il a dit ou encore contre lui-même pour avoir rater attente de chose au sujet de la même femme.

-tout cela rappelle des capacités qu'ont peu retrouver en Russie. La seule déférence ses que Skull a réunie toute les capacités en même temps puis les as poussées à l'extrême. Observa Verd qui semblais trouver passionnent d'apprendre peu à peu qui étais Skull précisément.

-nous avons de nouvelle information qui nous aidera à retrouver notre femme nuage. Dit Viper qui souriais intérieurement.

-des information ? Ou est que tu voies sa toi ! Il n'y a aucune information il n'y a que plus de confusion ! Skull est pas quelqu'un de néfaste ou quoi que ce soit. Nous l'avons connue elle était juste une ado qui aimais mettre sa vie en danger avec des cascades. Elle ignorait tout de la mafia ! Cria Colonnello qui n'en revenais pas de ce que Viper avais dit.

-oublie ce que tu croies être Skull. Nous avons crue qu'elle était un homme cascadeur civil incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en prévenance de la mafia. Et Skull ne s'est jamais cacher quelle voulais détruire la mafia-t-elle que on la connaissait. On voie en ce moment même que cette femme a énormément de capacité cacher à nos yeux et a ceux de plusieurs autre personne grâce à une faiblaisse supposer. La plus faible Arcobalenos ? On parie combien quand faite elle a plus de force que on le pense ? Carcassa la dit elle est une actrice qui aurais pu nous tuer à plusieurs moments au cours des 35 ans passer. Aurais tu penser à un seul moment que Skull pouvais te tuer ? Grognait Viper agacer par tout ce que disais Colonnello.

Étrangement Verd se sentis en colère que Viper parle ainsi de la dame mauve. Alors il partit pour rejoindre son laboratoire et cherchas plus profondément sur le boss Zaïtseva. Après de très nombreuse manipulation, le scientifique vert orienta ses recherches sur le passer de l'homme.

Verd tomba sur des document étrange, Zaïtseva serais née il y a plus de 90 ans mais il s'amble a peine avoir 50an. La foudre décida alors de regarder les documents de santé de l'homme enfin de comprendre comment cela se faisais-il. Il apprit que l'homme n'est officiellement pas vécu puis qu'a 50 an il est mort. Comment quelqu'un de mort est toujours en vie ? Le certificat de mort déclara que l'homme étais mort après avoir été défenestré par un subordonner. Le plus étrange ses que jusqu'à la mort présumer l'homme avais les cheveux noirs.

En passent vite fait sur des photos d'époque Verd aperçoive une petite Skull assit sur un muret a l'arrière de Zaïtseva. L'enfants nuage avais déjà les cheveux mauves et un tain très pale mais Verd ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux puisqu'ils étaient fermés. Cette petite fille semblait si dure et insensible.

Donc Skull étais bien russe a l'origine et connaissais apparemment Zaïtseva. Le scientifique chercha dans les entrailles du journal d'où prévenais la photo le nom de l'enfants en arrière-plan. Un nom ressorti, celui de Luka.

Obtenir le passer de Luka s'avéra presque impossible. Verd réussie tout du moins à obtenir la passée jusqu'à l'âge de 7 ans. Née hors mariage Luka se fit adopter par son beau-père et amants de sa mère. L'homme étais très sympathique et étais sans histoire. Sa mère tout de fois étais née dans une famille aristocratique proche des Romanov. Habituer aux luxes sa mère fréquenta des gens qu'il aurait mieux valu éviter. Suite à une liaison avec un homme qui ne sera jamais mentionner nulle par la femme tomba en sainte de Luka. Le beau-père de l'enfants la traita comme sa fille alors que la mère voyait une rivale et donc fit de sa vie un calvaire dans le dos de son amant. Si ce dernier avait su ce quelle faisais il aurait probablement pris l'enfants pour partir. Ce qui devais arriver arrivas la femme dilapidas tout son héritage et pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de sa fille il choisit de travailler pour la mafia. Lorsque Luka eu 5 ans son père adoptif se fit tuer sous ses yeux après s'être fait raconter une histoire qui ne fus jamais finis. La mère devint ouvertement violente et folle après cette année-là. Luka eu invraisemblablement de très nombreuse blessure. 2 année plus tard la mère ses fait tuer et Luka disparue. La dernière fois que on la voie ses lors de la photo ou elle a 10 ans. Aujourd'hui elle est déclarée morte par la Russie.

Verd n'étais pas satisfait et même plutôt en colère contre la mère biologique de sa dame allas chercher dans les registrer des mafias mais hélas il ne trouva rien.

L'homme vert réunie tous ses connaissances à ce sujet : Skull se nomme Luka, elle est russe, elle est actrice, elle connait Zaïtseva, elle a une enfance lourde que Reborn et Colonnello ont juste alourdis plus, elle est bonne professeure apparemment s'il en croit Carcassa et connais bien les ficelles de la mafia mais ne reconnais pas les flammes de volonté ou les autres mafias comme en étant ce qu'elles sont. Tout cela dressait une femme forte qui a fait partis de la mafia russe sous les ordres de Zaïtseva a un âge très jeune.

- _Quelle autre secret cache tu de moi, Luka_. Marmonna Verd passionner malgré lui par la dame nuage.


	5. Chapter 5

Les 4 Arcobalenos se sont mis d'accord pour aller directement demander a Zaïtseva ou Skull étais. La discussion qui les avait poussées à être d'accord avais été particulièrement houleuse.

Viper étais réticent à aller devant l'un des chefs les plus sadique de la mafia russe si ce n'est le plus sadique. L'une des choses que l'ont entendu le plus aux sujets de cette mafia ses qu'ils ont des équipe complète de gens qui ne font que torturer les ennemies de la famille. Pas quelque chose que Viper voulais tester.

Colonnello n'avais jamais été en Russie donc naturellement sa curiosité le poussais à y aller mais en même temps les conditions extrêmes de la température et bien d'autre facteur le mettais un peu mal à l'aise. En t'en que soldat il a vécus des choses vraiment extrêmes mais est qu'il pourrait tolérer des températures de -50 avec de la neige partout ? La visibilité est réduite d'autant plus que le moment où ils iraient en Russie serais en plein hiver. Ce que craignais Colonnello ses que ses armes s'enraillent à cause justement de la température se qui se solderais par être sans défense dans l'endroit que l'on surnomme l'enfer des mafias.

Reborn quant à lui étais grincheux de devoir aller chercher son nuage dans un endroit si peu confortable. Sa lui rappelais sa jeunesse quand il n'était qu'un petit hitman oublier de faire n'importe qu'elle mission pour se construire un nom. Pas quelque chose d'agréable.

Verd quant à lui n'éprouvais rien de si spécial puisqu'il a grandi dans l'Allemagne pendants qu'Hitler prenais le contrôle du pays. La température l'indisposait peu grâce à ses inventions et les gens des mafias russes ne pouvais pas être plus tarée que les gens qui peuplais son pays enfants. Verd étais un très bon partissent du * _tant qu'ils ne me font rien, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent*_ si on psychopathe tuais à coter de lui il ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter même il l'aiderait pour voir jusqu'où le psychopathe peut se rendre.

Le départ était prévu dans une heure, ils se rendrais avec un avion conduit par Colonnello et Verd. Le voyage projetait d'être long et aride entre les zone de turbulence et les différentes autorisations des pays. Heureusement la mafia était partout donc ils pouvaient aisément se déplacer de pays en pays grâce au fait d'être Arcobalenos. Le seul avantage que la malédiction à apporter.

Time skip

Viper, Verd, Reborn et Colonnello se trouvait actuellement dans une voiture en direction du dernier emplacement connue du boss Zaïtseva. Ils espéraient vraiment que Skull et les simons sois avec lui-même s'ils ne comprenaient pas totalement ce que cela pourrait impliquer.

La route devant eux avais rien d'intéressent la neige recouvrais tout et des arbres se tenais debout de chaque coter de la rue menassent. Se décore totalement blanc troublerais beaucoup de gens a cout sur mais les Arcobalenos réagissais de manière spéciale comme toujours. Reborn et Colonnello ne sans souciais pas, Viper changea ses couleur sombre en blanc pour se fondre mieux et Verd paressais extatique mais les autre ne voulais pas vraiment savoir pourquoi le scientifique souriais avec autant de folie dans les yeux.

Du seul cout toute la voiture arrêta de fonctionner sans raison apparente, du moins jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personne masquer sorte des bois pour attaquer les Arcobalenos. Les craintes de Colonnello se confirma tous ses armes à feu s'enraillassent donc il ne put que se défendre avec ses couteaux militaires. Viper se débrouilla bien mais le nombre d'assaillent eu raison de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à rendre fou ses opposent, ses comme si ses illusions ne les affectaient pas ! Verd répondis avec ses inventions mais les opposent avais apparemment prévue le coup car ils activèrent un champs énergétique contraire à la fréquence des inventions ce qui les fit arrêter de fonctionner. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire Verd se rendis avec comme idée de proposer ses services pour éviter de se faire éliminer. Reborn tua beaucoup des opposent mais même le meilleur hitman ne peux rien faire si autant d'ennemis se présente en même temps en l'encerclent. Ce qui devais arriva se réalisa Reborn fus métriser même chose pour Colonnello. Tous les 4 Arcobalenos se fit désarmée tour à tour puis attacher de lourde chaine glacer après que les assaillent est retirer les manteaux de chaque un. Viper cacha son apparence comme toujours avec une illusion.

Les assaillent emmena les 4 Arcobalenos dans une prairie très petite, à peine plus grand que 25 pied par 18 pied. En tout il y avait environ 60 assaillent, 19 étais blesser mais pas assez pour ne plus pouvoir combattre. Lorsque l'attaque commença ils étaient 100 assaillent tout sexe confondue jamais aucun Arcobalenos n'avais subit une telle honte. Plier les genoux après avoir seulement abattue 40 opposent. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que les Arcobalenos combattais autant d'ennemis. Reborn s'aperçue que depuis qu'ils avaient été maudis ils avaient presque toujours fait face ensemble donc forcément il y avait certains d'entre eux que surveillais les arrières des autres le plus souvent c'était Skull elle-même pendent que Viper, Reborn, Colonnello et fon passais à l'attaque et que Verd fournissais le support technique depuis son l'laboratoire. De toute évidence la dame nuage avais plus d'importance que Reborn ne lui accordais auparavant.

Leur capture s'avéra très périlleuse car de toute évidence les russes ne voulaient pas les garder en vie. Bientôt les assaillent voulut quitter en laissent les Arcobalenos attacher dans la petite prairie. Une forme mauve floue surgit pour se placer au centre de 10 assaillent qui n'aperçue pas tout de suite de la présence d'une personne parmi eux. Un choc se rependit parmi les ennemis mais très vite l'effroi les gagnât de toute évidence ils connaissaient la nouvelle venue.

Une femme qui ne portait que des shorts en cuire courte avec un corset également en cuir ou l'ont distinguais des arabesques argent réfléchissent la lumière accompagner de bottes new rock gothique de 5 pouce d'épais renforcer sur le devant de plaque sur l'laquelle le blason de la famille Zaïtseva étais dessiner. Elle portait aussi des grosses lunettes rondes opaque sur ses yeux ne les laissent pas être vue, le bas de son vissage étais cacher ave un masque a gaz comportent aussi l'emblème de la famille sur le devant et sur ses oreilles un casque d'écouteur très gros jouais de la musique fort portent elles aussi l'emblème familiale. En ce moment la musique love me Dead pouvait être entendus. Ce qui confirma l'identité de cette personne qui n'étais pas habiller pour la neige et le froid extérieure étais les cheveux et le pacifier alentour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient mauves vibrent couper pour ne laisser qu'un centimètre sur le côté droit de la tête le blason de famille étais également dessiner en eux, le reste des cheveux étais long à partir de la séparation mais effiler des piques de cheveux mauve allais dans toute les directions. La coiffure était mi punk mi emo due à la couleur et la coupe. Le pacifier nuage quant à lui étais accrocher à un collier clouter noir en cuire qui protégea le cou complet de sa détentrice. Ce détaille trouble quelque peu les Arcobalenos. Pourquoi Skull car il agissait bien d'elle porterais elle son pacifier alors qu'il est sensé être avec les Vindicares ?

Ils ne pure se poser plus de question car le combat ou plutôt le massacre commença.

Skull se tenais debout en regardent le sol tête courbée, ses bras étais dans son dos comme si elle attendait quelque chose et ses pieds étais étonnamment croiser comme le ferais un jeune enfant. Les assaillent repris connaissance et leva leurs armes pour tuer la dame mauve. Cela déclenche les attaques. Skull leva ses bras comme pour serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras mais ses mains pendaient mollement jusqu'à ce qu'un homme tire une balle d'un seul coup Skull leva les mains ver le ciel et 14 personnes fus soit décapiter soit estropier d'un membre cossent des hémorragies se terminent par la mort. Les mouvements de Skull ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, elle redressait sa tête et leva son bras gauche au ciel tout en baissent le bras droit au sol. D'autre assaillent se fit démembrer pendants que les autres tirais non-stop sur Skull que ne bougeais pas plus que cela. Les balles perçaient sa peau tout en arrosent le sol mais la dame nuage ne sen apercevais de toute évidence pas. Ses alors que des fils transparents apparue due au sang sur eux. Skull rigolât et attrapas une des futures victimes avec un fils. Une fois attraper elle le coupa net en deux cela déconcentra plusieurs assaillent. Skull en profita pour attraper une lame proche. La dame nuage devient flou car elle courait ver chaque victime qui ne purent rien faire pour empêcher quelle ne les assassines. Elle ne s'arrêtais que pour éclater la crane de sa victime avec son pied, ou arracher la tête d'une autre ou encore arracher un membre pour matraquer a mort le véritable possesseur du dit membre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de casser ses armes mais le résultat paressais des corps étais couper en deux d'autre avais les membres arracher ou à demi couper d'autre encore avec un trou beat dans le torse là ou Skull avais transpercer le torse de son bras. Mais tous les morts de cet endroit partagèrent une peur sans nom de Skull de mort.

Les Arcobalenos ne reconnais pas leur nuage qui ne lest avais vraisemblablement pas vue.

Reborn ne voyais pas un lakey faible et pleurnichard mais plutôt un nuage sanglante et froid comme Hibarie pouvais devenir lorsqu'il était en colère. Il se dit que si Skull avais toujours été comme sa alors pourquoi c'était elle laisser intimider par lui ? Elle avait supporté tout ce qu'il lui avait fait aux traverses des année sans rien dire ou faire alors qu'elle pouvait clairement riposter.

Viper trouvais divertissent de voir la dame mauve cosser un telle spectacle sanglent. Skull pouvais facilement faire partie de la Varia. Elle serait plus sanglante ou tarée que Belphégor ce qui étais très dure à battre. Viper se sentais très bien d'apprendre ce nouveau coter de la dame nuage. Apparemment elle pouvait facilement être la plus terrible nuage classique et inverser qui existe sur terre voir même de tous les temps. Maintenant Viper comprenais mieux pourquoi elle était l'Arcobalenos nuage.

Colonnello avais envie de pleurer. Tout au long de ses 35 dernière année il avait trouvé vraiment mignon Skull que ce soit il ou elle alors pour le cacher il la traitait comme Reborn. Maintenant quelle prouvais être capable de se défendre seul Colonnello étais dépiter par cela. Il aurait voulu être le preux chevalier qui sauve la dame mauve sans défense. Dans son imagination étrange Colonnello c'était créer une histoire lorsque Skull lavais appeler senpai la toute première fois. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom alors elle l'avait appelé comme cela pour montrer un certain respect. Malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait chier ou fait souffrir elle l'avait toujours appelé comme ça. Colonnello se dit que s'il lui montrait qu'il pouvait la protéger efficacement peut être que le nuage allait lui faire confiance et la laisser sa protection a l'Arcobalenos pluies. Éventuellement ils pourraient développer leur relation et voire ce qui va se passer. Après tout il est normal que la pluie soit la seul à rester avec le nuage.

Verd quant à lui étais juste exister et enchanter de voir que le nuage avait un sens moral douteux ou absents car cela voudrait dire que jamais elle ne poserait de question sur sa propre moralité. Enfin quelqu'un d'aussi détraquer que lui ! Peux être que Skull voudrais l'aider dans certain de ses projets ! Le scientifique fessait déjà des plans alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas détachés des chaine et arbre qui mine de rien devenais très froid les menaces d'hypothermie. Comment Skull fait pour rester presque nue dehors ?

Le massacre se termina enfin et Skull vérifia que tout le monde était mort sauf le chef. Elle l'attrapa pour le trainer à un arbre près de la et elle assomma la victime une deuxième fois.

Elle se déplaça ver un manteau en suède mauve avec du poil noir sur le col et les manches près des mains. Skull sorti d'un des poches intérieures un étuis très remplis ainsi qu'un marteau et des clous, elle rapporta le tout au gars assommer. La dame mauve enleva les pièces d'identité de l'homme et déchira les vêtements qu'il portait hors du corps. Elle enchaina ensuit en attrapent un poignet puis en le clouent à un arbre, elle fit pareil avec l'autre poignet puis les pieds de la pauvre victime qui c'étais éveiller enfin.

 _Skull enlevas son masque a gaz et dit :_


	6. Chapter 6

-tu étais vraiment très faible. Comment pensais-tu que ta famille puisse battre la famille Zaïtseva ?

\- salope ! Tu as tué toute ma famille ! Je vais te violer puis tuer tout ta famille de batard puis je vais te tuer toi et violer ton corps ! tu me supplieras d'arrêter ! Hurla l'homme ignoble.

\- en attendent ses tout qui est clouer à un arbre. Ronronna Skull en retirent ses lunettes dévoilent ainsi un œil mauve et un doré. L'homme devais être vraiment très fou pour provoquer une femme recouverte de la tête au pied de sang.

L'homme continua à dire des insanity pendent que Skull attrapas des outils. Le premier étais une perceuse avec plusieurs mèches de différentes grosseurs.

As-tu voie enfin ou est ton rend catin ! Juste sur tes ge…aaaaah ! cria l'homme lorsque Skull perça dans une de ses jambes pour se rendre jusqu'au fémur droits. Un fois le trou fait elle retira la mèche et la peseuse pour les mettre de coter quelque instant. Skull attrapa alors une seringue avec un très longue aiguille quelle plaça dans le trou et injecta le contenue.

Qu'es que ta foutus ! demanda l'homme qui souffrait.

J'ai injecter de l'acide a calcium dans ton fémur. Je veux voir combien de temps avant que tu hurle comme une fillette. Répondis la dame mauve ennuyer.

Tu es folle…trembla l'homme.

Je sais mais merci de me le confirmer sa me fait plaisir. Sourit Skull.

Elle n'écouta plus la victime pour aller saisir un scalpel.

Skull se saisi de la main droite de l'homme pour couper les trois couches de peau et la retirer pour ensuite la placer entre deux plexis glace sceller quelle resserra dans son manteau après. Ensuite elle préleva plusieurs échantillons de sang puis elle mesura tout le corps. La grandeur, la taille, les épaule, grandeur des pieds, longueur des bras et Skull arracha l'œil droits pour le mettre dans du formol.

Tu as des yeux vraiment très laid tu sais. Brun sans aucun truc spécial. Commenta le nuage.

Seul des bruits de déglutissent et des sifflements lui répondis prouvent ainsi que l'acide fessais effet. Bientôt le traitre sera mort et elle pourra retourner chez elle enlever les balles coincer dans son corps. La plupart étais ressorties ce qui étais un drôle de spectacle à regarder. Voir votre propre corps endommager puis se réparer seul est toujours quelque chose de spécial même si son fait des années que vous le voyer faire.

L'homme ne tenais à la vie que part un fils alors Skull décida de l'achever psychologiquement.

Tu sais je vais devenir toi le temps de donner le message de mon père a tes collaborateurs. Personne ne verra que je ne suis pas toi et je vais tuer chaque membre de cette assemblé un part un. Sa seras merveilleux car le traitre mérite que cela pour penser qu'ils sont mieux que nous. Quand tu verras la mort dit lui que Skull de mort t'envoie et que je l'embrasse fort. Après tout elle m'aide bien des fois. Dit Skull avec la même voix que l'homme.

Skull le tua enfin en lui coupent la tête nette. Elle alla remettre tous ses outils dans son sac puis tout resserrer dans le long manteau quelle remit.

Oodaco, débarras-moi de sa s'il te plait. Demanda la femme a son loyal poulpe.

Oodaco retira son masque pour respirer et s'agrandis jusqu'à la grosseur d'un tank une fois rendus elle mangeât tous les carcasses des ennemies mais elle laissa les vêtements pour que Skull puisse récupérer les identités et autre truc qu'elle voudrais. Le ménage se termina rapidement mais Skull décida de laisser l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer là où il était puisqu'elle avait la tête. Oodaco regagna sa taille habituelle et monta sur la tête de sa propriétaire.

Skull quittais lorsqu'un vertige la pris. Elle se retins à un arbre lorsque quelque chose tomba à coter d'elle.

Je vais bien oodaco ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Skull a son petit poulpe inquiète pour sa maitresse.

Skull allas voir ce qui étais tomber et eu un temps d'arrêts. C'était une grenouille ! Deux autres chutes se fit proche d'elle. Cette fois si c'était un caméléon et un aigle chaque un des animaux crevais de froid de toute évidence. Un craquement se fit entendre et Skull eu que le temps de s'écarter qu'un alligator tombât là où elle se trouvait anciennement mais le déplaisent rapide provoqua d'autre vertige. En lèvent les yeux Skull pus apercevoir Verd, Viper, Reborn et Colonnello accrocher dans l'arbre avec des chaines sans manteaux.

Qu'es que vous foutez la ?!... oodaco va les libérée. Dit Skull surpris en toujours souffrante de vertige.

Oodaco procédas vite pour éviter que les 4 Arcobalenos meurt glacés. Skull en profita pour demander une extradition a son père puisqu'elle avait fini la mission. Elle en profita pour dire que 4 personne qu'elle connais seras avec elle. Malheureusement elle ne ressue jamais la confirmation puisqu'elle perdit connaissance.

Verd, Viper, Colonnello et Reborn la vit chanceler puis tomber au ralentie sur le sol. Ses cheveux formèrent une auréole mauve sur la neige blanche. La peau de Skull pouvait être confondus avec la neige puisqu'elle était presque autant blanche l'une que l'autre. La dame nuage ressemblai à une poupée de porcelaine repend de sang avec des impacts de balle a certain endroit mais clairement moins qu'il ne devrait en avoir.

Un fois descendue de l'arbre ils se dirigea tous auprès de Skull pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait perdue connaissance et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Oodaco pris le commandement. Elle grossit pour prendre chaque animal dans une tentacule et pris chaque Arcobalenos puis chauffas ses bras pour qu'ils ne gèlent pas.

Hey ! oodaco lâche moi ! Demandas Colonnello mais le poulpe serra plus fort.

De toute évidence elle ne nous laissera pas partir fait toi si. Ordonna Viper oodaco retrouva leur manteau et leur rendis.

Très bientôt un hélicoptère arriva pour les ramener. Les Arcobalenos ne savais pas où mais oodaco ne les laissais pas s'échapper. Le poulpe indiqua aussi avec le langage des signes qu'un véhicule avais été laisser sur le chemin et qu'il fallait sans occuper. L'homme à qui oodaco parlais devais être habituer car il acquiesça à l'ordre du poulpe mauve et sauta hors d'hélicoptère pour s'occuper du véhicule.

Le voyage en hélico se déroula rapidement. Il les emmena à un manoir blanc portent le blason de la famille Zaïtseva en mauve sur le devant. C'était un lièvre creepy mauve sautent par-dessus un crane rieur avec des yeux vairons qui nous regarde fixement derrière le lièvre se trouve une fau a gauche ainsi que des chaines tendues comme des cordes de violons a droite. Les tout est encadre de rose, lotus, lys, belladones et des daturas mauve ou magenta.

Tout de suite en arrivent une équipe de docteur pris en charge Skull et ont conduisis les Arcobalenos a l'intérieur dans un salon pour attendre le chef Zaïtseva.

Cela pris un moment avant que Zaïtseva arrives.

-bonjour. Vous êtes les Arcobalenos il me semble. Dit-il d'entrer de jeux.

-ex mais oui répondis Reborn grognon de ne pas avoir d'information sur Skull.

-j'ai des questions à vous poser. Comment as été les 35 dernière année que vous avais passer avec ma fille ? Demandas le boss

-votre fille ! S'exclama Colonnello surpris.

-oui, vous la nommer Skull, il me semble.

-je n'avais pas saisis. Répondis Colonnello timidement.

\- sa ses bien dérouler si ce n'est que certains d'entre nous se sont comporter comme des abrutis avec elle. Répondis Viper monotone.

-qui. Exigea le boss

-Reborn et Colonnello. Les autres l'ignorais ou de l'approchais pas. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Questionna à son tour Verd.

\- elle agissais selon un personnage qu'elle a créé pour aider la famille. Il est normal que si l'être qui lui a parler des Arcobalenos la rencontrer comme Skull de mort l'immortelle cascadeur quelle soir rester dans ce personnage jusqu'à se quelle puise le retirer sans danger. A l'époque ou elle revêtit ce déguisement elle devait disparaitre seulement quelque mois puis elle serait revenue mais ce salop la piéger sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre. Tempêta l'homme froid.

-que voulez-vous dire, Zaïtseva. Demanda un Arcobalenos.

\- si vous rencontrer Skull pendent quelle joue un personnage alors vous ne la connaitre jamais. Vous devers la rencontrer comme elle-même pour pouvoir avoir une chance de effectivement la connaitre. Elle gardera un personnage tant qu'elle ne peut l'enlever. Si elle voulait fuir pour ne pas se laisser piège elle aurait dû réveiller que Skull de mort étais un personnage donc trahir le dit personnage. Donc elle a accepté la malédiction a sachent que quelque chose de néfaste et possiblement mortelle allais arriver. Expliqua Zaïtseva hérité.

-savez-vous ou sont les Simons ? Demanda Reborn.

-ils sont ici puisqu'ils sont mes petits-enfants. Répondis comme si cela tombait sous le sans Zaïtseva.

Un homme s'approcha du boss et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Vous verrez Skull lorsqu'elle sortira de chirurgie si elle le veut sinon cela sera demain. Bonne soirée. Saluât le boss en partent rapidement.

Ont reconduisit les Arcobalenos dans des chambres dédier a eu. Personne ne leur dit quoi que ce soit sur Skull mais de tout façon ils devais réfléchir aux nouvelles informations.

 _A quoi ressemblera leurs réunions avec la nuage…._

 **merci a mes follower! =) surtout a tarynfire**


	7. Chapter 7

Enma marche en direction de la salle à manger personnel de Skull lorsque des voix attira son attention. Les voix ressemblais énormément a Colonnello et Reborn il y avais d'autre voix avec eu mais il ne les reconnait pas.

-…idée, nous ne la connaissions pas vraiment ou pas entièrement.

-…Reborn et Colonnello…si on veut qu'elle nous parle nous devrions lui….

\- … tu crois que lui reprocher…plus qu'elle ne là jamais…ses de la folie pure.

-…. Je trouve qu'elle est…. Quelle ne l'étais…les simons doivent forcement….

Enma décida de cogner à ce moment-là. Très vite la porte s'ouvrit sur Colonnello qui étais visiblement refrogner.

-enma ! Dit surpris Colonnello.

-hello. Je vous ai entendus parler de ma mère. J'ai compris que vous aviez de la difficulté a savoir comment lui parler. Si vous voulez je peux vous aider. Proposa enma nonchalant ce quoi changeais du tout au tout avec son ancienne personnalité de faibles rats.

-… propose ce que tu peux. Dit Viper ennuyer.

-vous pourriez lui parler des combat arc en ciel. Ou bien lui dire que vous regrettez vous acte et parole en son encontre. Sinon il y aurait toujours le fait de lui dire cash que vous voulez la connaitre vraiment elle et non son personnage public. Dit sans force enma.

\- jamais de la vie ! Dit Reborn borner.

-je doute qu'elle ne l'accepte. Suivit Colonnello.

-les combats…murmura Viper.

Seul Verd souriais un peu creepy comme s'il trouvait intéressent les évènements. Enma rigolât avant de sortir de la pièce. Colonnello et Reborn tenta de le stopper mais une fois sortie de la pièce enma se volatilisa. Skull sortis d'une des chambres à ce moment-là. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas peignés, elle avait les yeux fermés, tout ce qu'elle portait étais un petit short en cuir et chandail serrer qui laissais voir le nombril. Ils purent tous voir sur son corps plusieurs cicatrice ancienne digne d'être nommer torture. Skull donnais l'impression d'être somnambule à ce moment-là. Peu importe ce que Colonnello ou Reborn a dit elle ne réagissait jamais. Elle marcha quelque porte plus loin et tourna brusquement a droit pour se cogner le pied à la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grognent.

De l'autre coter se trouvait une salle à manger avec un grand aquarium pour oodaco ainsi qu'un système de tuileaux pour quelle se déplace à volonté. A coter se trouvait Léon qui se fessais chauffer sous une lampe, phantasma qui dormais tout comme Falco et Keiman qui rongeais un bout de viande quelconque. Assi a la table longue se trouvait enma, shit.p, adelaide, riauji, kaoru, julie et kauji attendant sagement leur mère pour manger.

Une fois arriver Skull s'assit sur une des chaises et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Les Arcobalenos étais surpris de si comportement de la part de leur nuage.

Ils s'assirent également mais personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Colonnello pose une question.

Es quelle va bien ? Hier elle s'est fait fusiller …

Oh elle va parfaitement bien. Elle est juste fatiguée. Ses un oiseau de nuit mais elle tient à manger un repas avec nous alors elle se levé tôt pour venir. Répondis riauji avants de croquer une pomme.

Comment elle fait. Demanda Colonnello encore.

? tu dois parler de sa régénération infinie. Son corps peut prendre des dégâts a l'infinis car elle utilise la propagation du nuage pour se régénérais éternellement. Pour la tuer il faudrait la démolir complètement. Ou faire comme le meneur de guimauve et bloquer la création de flammes. Maintenant ce n'est même plus possible car la malédiction était le point d'entrer pour empêcher la fabrication de flamme. Réfléchie à haute voix shit.p.

Y va-t-il quelque chose au sujet des combat arc en ciel que nous n'avons pas saisi. Demanda Viper.

Vous êtes-vous aperçus que vous étiez manipuler ? Répondis julie sarcastiquement.

Que veux-tu dire. Grogna Reborn prime à punir.

Maman à créer un plan et ses arranger que tout le monde soit en position pour le mettre en marche. Dit ennuyer kaoru.

Quel plan. Suivit Colonnello.

La destruction de ses chances de gagner et la manipulation de tsuna. Dit julie qui en avais marre de parler.

Verd et Viper réfléchit tout deux séparément à ce que julie venais de dire. Selon ce qui a été dit impliquais que Skull avais elle-même décider de sacrifier ses chances de gagner et ce dans le but de manipuler tsuna… Reborn et Colonnello étais venus à la même conclusion mais alors que Colonnello étais confus Reborn lui se sentais en colère et dessus que le nuage est abandonner exprès. Un souvenir en bien particulier leurs revint. C'était celui ou tsuna avais quitter pour parler avec enma de quelque chose. Skull étais nulle part en vue donc elle pouvait avoir dit à enma ce qu'il devait dire pour insister tsuna. Mais dans quelle sans ? Juste après la discussion tsuna avais imaginer le dispositif qui avais libérés les Arcobalenos. La réaction des simons à ce moment étais très étrange même si sur le coup aucun des 4 Arcobalenos ne s'en étais soucier. En effet les simons souriais comme s'ils connaissais un secret.

Lorsque l'Arcobalenos brume et foudre arriva à cette conclusion ils regardèrent leur collègue nuage de manière suspecte. _Serait-il possible qu'elle cache encore mieux que nous le pensions ses intention ? Si sa trouve elle a fait d'autre manipulation au court des 35 dernière année._ Pensas Viper vaguent intriguer et amuser.

A cette instant la porte fut ouverte avec violence et un homme d'environs 55 ans renfrogner entra clairement en colère. L'homme portais un costard mais semblais tout sauf à l'aise, a ses doigts se trouvait une chevalière avec le blason de la famille et un cigare italien. Il assaillait d'imposer le respect et la peur aux gens mais en le voyant personne n'aurait pu prendre cet homme au sérieux. Le nouveau venu était très dégarni sur sa tête donc pour tenter vainement de mieux paraitre il recouvrait son crâne chauve par endroit avec le peu de cheveux qui lui restais.

En somme, cet homme puais la victime a plein nez.

Bécasse ! Espèce de sotte ! Tu devais capturer grégorien Ewing ! pas le buter ! à cause de toi, la famille va perde de la puissance ! C'était ta seule mission et tu n'es même pas foutus de la faire comme il se doit ! Lorsque papa en entendra parler il va enfin te virer de la famille et tous ses choses pathétiques que tu nommes tes enfants ! Positionnas l'homme qui le regretta vite.

Skull bougea si vite que si vous ne vous étiez pas attendus à son mouvement vous n'auriez rien vue. Ses cheveux c'était enflammer des flammes de nuage et ses yeux vairons brillas de mille feux comme une promesse de mort douloureuse. Elle saisit son couteau a steak pour trancher le long du bras gauche de l'homme avant même que qui conque puis faire quoi que ce soit. Puis elle planta son couteau dans l'épaule du même bras et ensuite elle attrapa l'autre bars pour disloquer l'épaule qui y est relier. Un fois dans le dos de l'homme Skull attrapas la cravate et dit avec son accent russe très marquer :

Je hais les cravates, je trouve que sa fais trop gratte papier. Puis elle serra la cravate pour étrangler l'homme qui devenais bleu rapidement.

Les simons restais tous assit mais avais un regard sadique dans leurs yeux comme s'ils détestais l'homme. Les Arcobalenos resta surpris du désir de sang qui régnais alentour de leur nuage. L'expression de la dame mauve reflétais un sadisme équivalent a Reborn ainsi qu'une joie de tuer comme Belphégor. Un demis sourire ironique apparue sur ses trais. Mais avants que la mort ne fauche l'homme le boss Zaïtseva entra à son tour dans la pièce et jeta un couteau en direction de l'immonde cravate meurtrière.

Luka chérie je tes déjà dit de ne pas faire de farce a ton grand frère. Tu sais comme il est susceptible. Rabroua Zaïtseva.

…papa …tu as vu cette folle …elle est un danger pour la famille. Croisa l'homme effrayer.

Sergueï, je tes déjà dit que Luka ne fait que jouer. Elle ne te tuera pas. En tout cas tend que je suis en vie. Haussa le boss.

Offusque que leur père prenez parti pour sa sœur Sergueï quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Que puis faire pour toi papa. Questionna Skull avec sa voix normale donc plus grave et possèdent un accent très épais commun a beaucoup de russe ici.

J'ai lus ton rapport de mission et je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire pour le reste des opérations. demanda le boss en s'assissent et en saluent les personnes déjà attabler.

J'ai pris la tête de la victime, comme d'habitude, ses emprunte digital ses yeux et son sang. Je vais donc utiliser du latex pour créer un masque identique à son visage. Je vais faire la même chose avec ses mains. Pour les yeux je porterais des verres de contact identique à ses iris, d'ailleurs il devrait arriver bientôt. J'ai également une perruque qui correspond à mes besoins, heureusement le gars avais la même grandeur que moi donc sa seras pas très dure. Exposa Skull.

Bien si tu as besoins que quelque chose demande l'a un serviteur il te procurera ce que tu veux. Dit le boss après avoir terminer le repas.

Il quitta juste après cela.

Nous on va y aller histoire de ne pas être en retard pour l'entrainement, Mama. Dit kaoru en sourient.

Je vous revoie sens faute se soir. Travailler bien mes chéries. Dit Skull ressemblent a une vraie maman qui chérissais ses enfants, étonnamment ce faits plaisait au 4 Arcobalenos qui de toute évidence préférais Skull telle qu'elle est réellement, que le rôle qu'elle avait joué pendant la majeure partis de sa vie.

Chaque enfant embrassa Skull avant de quitter. Julie dit même a Skull qu'il allais faire encore plus d'effort quelle n'avais pas à s'inquiéter. Une fois qu'ils quittèrent Skull se retourna pour regarder les Arcobalenos sans expression.

Comment ses dérouler votre voyage jusqu'ici. Demanda la russe.

…bien j'imagine. Dit Colonnello mal à l'aise.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Si ses pour une mission je veux bien vous aidez mais vous ne devers pas croire que j'accepte de revenir et de former le groupe des 7 meilleur. Lanças Skull

Ce n'est pas pour cela. J'ignore pourquoi les autres voulais te retrouver mais pour ma part je voulais connaitre véritablement la personne qui est le nuage le plus puisent du monde. Ses la première fois que quelqu'un m'échappe et je dois dire que sa m'amuse étrangement. Je sois aussi avouée que tu me parais énormément plus intéressante que avants. Dit Viper cash sur ses intentions.

Merci de ta franchise. J'apprécie que l'on dise s'an se cacher les intentions que l'on possède. Remercia Skull avants de tourner la tête ver les autres.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand mais tu es devenue l'un de mes sujets favoris. Tu es vraiment une aberration de la science que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je veux t'étudier puisque tu es si pleine de mystère. Dit Verd passionner, Skull parue surpris puis sourit chaudement a Verd avens de le remercier du compliment. Un sentiment de fierté assaillit le scientifique d'avoir fait sourire le nuage qui semblais ne pas avoir de sentiment.

…je voulais m'excuser. Mon comportement était vraiment horrible avec toi pendent toute ses années. Je n'ai aucune excuse mais j'aimerais que tu me permettes de te montrer à quel point je suis désolée. Soufflât Colonnello piteusement.

Je ne t'en veux pas mais si tu tiens à rester alors reste, je ne vais pas te repousser pendent que tu fais une démarche noble. Répondis gentiment Skull. Se coter de Skull semblais si doux et calme comme une force tranquille. Alimente et en même temps tellement complète personne ne pourrait associer cette punk séduisante a ce que Skull de mort avais été pendant si longtemps.

Pourquoi nous avoir mentis. Grogna Reborn qui ne pardonnais toujours pas.

Car à ce moment j'étais un personnage, pas Luka. Je devais préserver ma famille peu importe ce que je devais sacrifier pour cela. Si c'était à refaire je le ferais, Reborn, peu importe que tu n'approuve pas ou que tu me considère comme une traitre ! Dit durement Skull a Reborn lui fessent bien comprendre que son point de vue ne lui importait pas.

… Reborn montrais sont mécontentement par son silence mais Skull se montra inflexible comme la reine des glaces rouge qu'elle était.

Je dois travailler alors si vous souhaiter vous joindre à moi venez. Dit Skull lorsque Reborn compris bien que Luka ne plierait pas les genoux aussi facilement que l'avais fait l'homme Skull.

 _La russe les emmena dans son bureau personnel. Ce que les 4 homme découvrit les surpris et amusa en même temps…._


	8. Chapter 8

Son bureau ressemblait à une fête foraine et Skull convenais particulièrement bien dans ce décor. Son bureau ressemblait à une salle de jeu si ont omettais le bureau mauve flache avec la chaise digne des plus grand mégalomane mauve décorer par des piques en fer forger noir qui sortais du dossier. Sur une bibliothèque qui fessais la mure complète d'environ par 50 pied se trouvait environ 90 de crâne humain, au-dessus de cette étagère qui n'étais pas plaine il y avait l'inscription * cabinet des curiosités des cranes rieur*. Sur l'un des autres mures se trouvait des affiche d'un cirque qui datais des années 30 ou l'ont pu voire plusieurs personnes d'on quelqu'un ressemblent a Skull. Les Arcobalenos comprirent que c'était elle avants de les rejoindre puis d'être maudis. Une porte dérobée se trouvait à coter d'un bar avec de l'alcool et étonnamment plein de bonbon. Assez pour que même lambo soit malade.

La nuage pris quelque seconde le temps d'enfiler un corset noir que Colonnello lassât et une veste de bureaucrate mauve avec un crane rieur dans le dos. Skull mit ses bottes et s'assit sur l'une des chaise-canapé bleu poudre et au coussin rose fuchsia. Elle sortit un sac de sous la table noire face à elle en sortie la tête coupée de sa victime de hier pour la déposer sur la table. Ensuite elle alla à la porte dérober qui s'avéra être un atelier pour saisir de l'argile et du latex liquide. Avec cela elle prit aussi plusieurs outils, tout ce qui lui fallait pour créer un masque. Elle revint s'assoir sur son précèdent siège, face à elle Viper contais son argent en marmonnent au sujets d'une perte de profit. Verd lisais l'un de ses livres qu'il avait trouvé dans son bureau et Colonnello entreprit de terminer sa nuit sur un autre siège. Un téléphone sonna une seule fois avant que Reborn ne répond.

Un contrat, je vais peut-être revenir après ou pas. Dit-il avant de quitter la salle pour accomplir son métier.

En haussent les épaule Skull se mis au travail. Elle ouvrit l'argile qu'elle ramollit suffisamment avec de l'eau pour pouvoir faire une emprunte du vissage, une fois fait Skull retira la peau et les muscle de la tête humaine. Viper et Verd ne réagit pas ou n'aperçue pas de l'action que Skull venais de faire mais Colonnello la vue lui. Dans l'armée il a vue des choses totalement gore mais jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi malaisant si calmement comme si Skull l'avais toujours fait.

Hey Skull je sais que nous ne sommes pas exactement les plus proche mais je me demandais si tu voulais bien répondre à une question que je me pose depuis ce matin. Tu n'es pas obligé, ses juste que sa m'intrigue. Dit Colonnello.

Vas-y je doute que tu puis trouver une question qui me met mal a l'aise.

Les cicatrices que tu as dans le do semble très vielle et je me demandais ou tu les avais eus car elle ressemble a de la torture.

Oh ça, je me demandais quand l'un de vous allais me poser cette question. Je vais vous raconter entièrement sa seras mieux.

*je suis née il y a environ 50 an dans l'une des villes de Russie. A ce moment c'était encore le tsar et sa famille qui avais le pouvoir. La Russie était un endroit très strique et chaque famille noble se mariais puis donnais naissance qua d'autre noble jamais quelqu'un externe au système. Ma mère est née dans l'une de ses familles mais a l'âge de 16 an elle fréquenta un homme plus vieux quelle, puissent et riche. Cet homme fessait partie de la mafia. Suite à leur aventure ma mère tombât enceinte et tenta de forcer mon père biologique à l'épouser. Bien sûr cela échoua lamentablement. Elle allait être exécuter lorsqu'un homme fortuné la sauva de son sort, il devint mon beau père. C'était un homme profondément bon et généreux même si je n'étais pas son enfant il me voyais comme sa fille donc me traitais ainsi. Ma mère en étais jalouse mais mon beau père lui avais fait comprendre qu'entre elle et moi il me choisirait toujours. Pour se venger ma mère dilapida la fortune de mon beau père et la fortune de la famille maternelle. Le tout arriva à un telle point que mon beau père allas chercher des près mais a cette époque les seul à faire des près c'était des mafieux. Ma mère ne compris pas quelle devais arrêter. Mon père me raconta une histoire comme à chaque soir mais cet nuit-là des mafieux força notre porte pour reprendre leur due. Mon beau père me cacha dans un meuble pour l'alcool qui se trouvait dans son bureau à coter de ma chambre. Le tout alla très vite, un homme attrapa mon père et un autre lui trancha la tête lorsque les mafieux compris qu'il disais la vérité, qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Je vis toute la scène, c'était ma première fois ou je voyais quelqu'un mourir devant moi mais je savais que sa seras pas la dernière. Lorsque ma mère rentra de ses emplettes elle trouva le corps qui redisais, ce n'est que 7 heure après que le corps fut trouvé que quelqu'un me trouva cacher toujours sans bouger de ma cachette comme me lavais ordonner mon beau père. Après sa ma mère est devenue alcoolique et droguer en plus des problèmes de dette. Elle me battait avec plusieurs objets mais un feu mauve reparait chaque blessure alors elle fit toujours de pire en pire jusqu'à ce que sa marque. Un an plus tard elle s'est fait tuer dans le salon et j'ai vue le meurtre encore mais cette fois si je me sentie tellement enrager. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait d'empiéter sur ce qui m'appartient ! J'ai tué chaque une des 6 personne qui avais assassiner la salope qui étais autre fois ma mère. Je devrais la haïr pour ce qu'elle m'a fait mais je ne ressens rien pour elle. Après avoir tuer pour la première fois j'ai éprouvé un désire de sang presque continue. Je suis née j'avais le cheveu blanc a cause que je suis albinos mais à partir de ce moment ils sont devenus mauve vibrent et avec le temps il devienne de plus en plus flash. Je fus envoyée à un orphelinat miteux, le chef de l'établissement étais un pédophile qui aimais les enfants diffèrent et qu'es qu'il y a de plus différent qu'une fille avec les cheveux mauve naturelle ? Il la regrettait quand je lui ai montrer que j'avais des bonnes dents ! J'ai mis le feu a cet établissement avec tout le monde dedans, c'était mieux comme ça. Ensuite, je me suis retrouver à la rue. Je suis devenue une voleuse, artiste de rue et actrice à ce moment. Je ne ressens presque rien, mais les gens n'aiment pas que l'on ait pas d'expression alors j'ai copier les expressions des gens jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'air naturel. Je volais pour subvenir à mes besoins. Artiste de rue car sa pouvais toujours aider. Un certain temps plus tard je volai un homme riche, puisent et surtout mafieux. Il ma attraper lui et ses hommes. Je me suis battus avec plusieurs des hommes mais ils avaient des capacités étranges. Certains fabriquas de la glace d'autre changeais la perception et d'autre encore pouvais faire bouger des plantes à volonté. Je ne sais pas comment mais je réussi à coucher au sol deux d'entre eux avant d'être immobiliser et que gun me sois braquer entre les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de mourir lâchement alors je fusillai l'homme des yeux. Un déclic se produise dans ses yeux et il ordonna que je sois relâchée. A peine j'ai toucher le sol que je m'enfuis vite fait. Après ça, je fus recherchée par cette famille mafieuse. A mes 7 en presque 8 un cirque ambulent arriva dans l'endroit ou jetais, je décidai d'aller le voir. Ce fus merveilleux et en plus je n'avais aucune envie de meurtre pendants cela ! Jetais assit tranquillement à écouter le même spectacle pour la 3 em fois lorsque l'homme s'installa à coter de moi et me retenais le temps de me dire qui il croyais fermement que j'étais sa fille. Il finit par me convaincre de faire un test d'ADN et il en est ressortis qu'il avait raison. A cette époque je n'étais qu'une psychopathe et sociopathe en puissance, j'aimais seulement le sang la violence et le cirque. Je n'avais plus vraiment de manière et je m'en souciais pas le moins du monde. Mon père à tenter de m'apprendre des choses mais je n'étais jamais concentrée alors il me fit apprendre plusieurs choses qui m'intéressais comme la mécanique, les math, langue étrangère, la torture, le chantage, la comédie, la dance, corrompre et bien d'autre chose assez bien que a 11 an j'étais la chef des forces combat de la famille et la chef des commandos Phantom de la famille. J'ai comme spécialité l'espionnage et le meurtre mais je peux faire bien d'autre chose. Mon père m'envoya sur de plus en plus de mission dite suicide et ma capacité à se régénérer devint elle que je pouvais me couper n'importe quel membre et il repoussera dans les 2 min suivante. J'étais tellement prolifique que l'on me surnommât la reine sanglante. Une lubie m'arriva à un moment et je me mis à garder la tête des ennemis les plus fort que j'avais tuer. Les crane rieur…ses pour cela que mon père me surnomma Skull et que naturellement mon nom de couverture devint le même. Plus tard un problème survint, les femmes ne peux pas hériter de l'empire mafieux russe alors quand ont découvrit que j'héritais de la famille a la place de mon grand frère se fut le chaos. Tous les familles entrèrent en guerre des clans qui dégénéras assez que la justice externe a la mafia tenta de nous arrêter. A ce moment le tsar et sa famille fut assassiner. La famille était menacée à un telle point que pour les protéger mon père m'ordonna de me déguiser a contre cœur et de surveiller pour s'assurer que rien ne blaise la famille pendent que le clan alla se cacher. Ses comme ça que je devins Skull de mort l'immortelle cascadeur ! Checker face arriva pendent que j'étais Skull, un homme cascadeur, punk et me dit que je fessais partis des 7 mais je savais que c'était un piège. Je n'avais qu'une envi c'était de l'assassiner froidement. Skull étais un civil donc il ne devait rien connaitre de la mafia encore moins les gens les plus douer ou puissants. Donc pendent le début, je surveillais jusqu'à ce que le danger s'écarte puis après, je me suis retrouver pris en t'en que Skull par Reborn et chaque un de vous. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment avouer que je n'étais pas Skull car si checker face venais à l'apprendre alors il mettrait ma famille en danger ! Pour le bien des mien je me suis donc tait. Lorsque ma mère vivait encore elle m'a éventré et charcuté mon utérus malgré ma compétence à me régénérer jamais je n'ai pu réparer entièrement les dégâts de cette baisure. Je ne pourrai donc jamais avoir d'enfants. Lorsque j'ai vue les simons être détester pour leur compétence je ne pus m'empêcher de les adopter. Je suis donc devenue mère à ce moment. Je n'imaginais même pas à quel point j'allais être heureuse d'avoir en enfants même si je ne lui ait pas donner naissance. Les pauvres enfants craignais leur pouvoir a un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Cela se ressentais sur leur relation avec le monde. J'ai promis de ne rien dire mais je peux vous orienter vers ce que je veux que vous trouviez. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur ville il y avait eu un tremblement de terre surnaturelle. Je les ai rencontrées après et je les ai adopter seulement quelque mois supplémentaire. * exposa Skull patiemment.

-…j'ai fait pareil que ta mère…. Dit Colonnello blanc comme un drap.

\- tu ne savais pas et si j'aurais vraiment voulus que tu arrêtes alors je me serais interposer. En plus tu me rappelais juste ma formation de combat que ma famille ma donner, enfants. Dit Skull en haussent les épaules indifférentes.

Verd et Viper resta surpris que la nuage mystérieuse disent comme ça son passé. De toute évidence elle ne ressentait rien de particulier vis-à-vis de cela. La brume ne put se sentir qu'impressionner par ce que Skull avais accompli dans sa jeunesse et heureux qu'elle soit son allier. Verd la trouvas encore plus intéressent si cela se pouvait. De toute évidence Skull préférais sa vie quand elle était au cirque en à constater de la décoration de la pièce.

 _Plus ils en apprenaient sur Skull plus ils se sentais intriguer…._


	9. Chapter 9

Skull avais finis ses préparations en vue de la mission d'infiltration quelle devais accomplir. Elle avait créé un faux vissage en latex de la cible ainsi qu'es les mains et les yeux. Elle allait pouvoir passée facilement le scanner rétinien et celui des emprunte digital. Le compteur de voix aurait pu s'avère difficile a passée si Skull n'avais pas appris à copier les voix des gens si jeunes. Elle pouvait copier la voix de n'importe qui a peine quelque minute après les avoir rencontrées. Le nuage avais également appris la façon de parler précis de l'homme car les gens ne parlent pas tous pareille. Colonnello étais extrêmement facile à copier comme chaque Arcobalenos, leur voix et inflation a l'intérieure de cette dernière son unique. Viper avec son mou, Colonnello avec son kora, fon avec sa façon de parler sans mettre de force dans la voix, Reborn avec son habitude à toujours faire sonner sa voix comme s'il tentais de vous séduire et Verd qui avais tendance à intensifier certains mots qui le passionne. Bien souvent en rapport direct avec la science ou ses recherches. Depuis peu, elle avait remarqué qu'il intensifiait son nom, peut être es qu'il fessait une recherche en lien avec elle ? Skull secouât la tête à cause de ses penser saugrenue. _Impossible que la foudre s'intéresse à un quel conque sujet qui peut m'impliquer._ Pansa-t-elle.

Son costume était prêt. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements présents pour enfiler un soutier gorge de sport noir ainsi que des pantalons serrer noir pour ne pas restreigne ses mouvements. Skull revêtis les épaulettes identiques à sa victime qui lui écrasais les sains puis mis une chemise noire mais boutonner pour faire comme l'homme quelle imitais. Elle prit ses cheveux dans un filet puis elle attrapa le masque de latex quelle colla à sa peau ensuite elle mit la perruque de cheveux similaire à l'homme. La qualité du déguisement étais elle que personne n'aurait pu dire que ce n'étais pas l'homme mort. Elle mettra les verres de contacte dans ses yeux. Skull mis les mains en latex coller elles aussi sur ses propres mains pour finir par boutonner les boutons de manchette ne laissent ainsi rien paraitre du latex. Elle enfilât après les pantalons de travaille noir et les bottes de travaille à la bonne pointure. Skull termina par mettre le manteau de l'homme quelle avais pris avant de le torturer.

Skull se regarda pour une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier le tout. Une fois satisfaite elle quitta sa chambre pour aller manger avec ses enfants et les 3 Arcobalenos.

En entrent dans la pièce tous les regards se braqua sur elle. Certain été soupçonneux de qui elle étais et d'autre semblais juste observer son travaille.

Woua Mama, quand tu avais dit que tes déguisements étaient parfaits je ni croyais pas mais là ses bluffent ! …si je ne savais pas que tu es ma mère, je ne l'aurais jamais sue. Dit enma approuver par julie et rauji.

Merci. Je suis heureuse que vous ne puisez pas dire que ses moi car si vous le pouviez sa signifierais que je dois refaire tout du début. Répondis Skull avec la voix de l'homme, gestuel et intonation.

Viper trouvais cela divertissent mais sans plus. Verd étais intéresser a cela car il n'avait jamais vue ou entendus qui que ce soit imiter si facilement une personne. Il en avait bien sûr entendu parler des escrocs si doués mais en voire et être victime d'un des stratagèmes, non jamais. Colonnello n'arrivais juste pas à se dire que cet homme était Skull. Il ne voyait rien ou entendais rien qui pourrais ne serais que rappeler Skull. Si elle portait un masque de latex c'était très réussie car il ne discernait même pas les reliefs des piercings de Skull. _Peut-être les at elle retirer ?_ Se demandas-il.

-hey…Skull est que tu as retiré tes piercings ? Lui demanda la pluies Arcobalenos

-je les porte toujours ils sont juste cachés. Répondis amuser Skull.

\- mais les piercings à tes lèvres ne laissent pas de relief ! S'épatas Colonnello.

\- ils sont petit alors sa pose aucun problème. Rétorqua shit.p pour sa mère.

\- en plus si quelqu'un remarque, Mama, pourras toujours dire que ses de l'acné. Continua Adelaïde endormis.

\- en quoi consiste ta mission Mama ? Demanda kaoru curieux.

\- je dois aller terroriser le chef de la mafia qui nous as attaquer et poser beaucoup d'explosif pour tout éclater. Une mission de routine. Racontas Skull avec toujours la voix de l'homme.

-j'imagine que le costume serre à entrer ? Questionna rauji.

-oui mais aussi à faire peur au chef car il connait ma voix et cette apparence. Le temps qu'il réalise à qui vraiment il parle j'aurais le temps de lui injecter ma neuro toxine favorite. Le déguisement me serre aussi à pouvoir assassiner tout le monde sans qu'ils ne se doute que je ne suis pas cet homme. Révéla Skull / l'homme déguiser.

-Mama, tu seras là pour manger avec nous se soir ? Demandas tout mignon koyo en assaillent de faire comme si cela lui n'importait pas.

\- oui je vais probablement être là. Je vais aussi vous accompagner lors de vos entrainements ce soir. Confia Skull/l'homme déguiser.

Le restent du repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance Verd et Colonnello se joint à la discussion de la petite famille. Viper dû quitter pour trouver des informations pour la varia quelque instants au part avant. Lorsque le repas fut terminé Skull/l'homme déguiser saluât ses enfants qui partais pour leur court avec leur instituteur au manoir.

Bien je vous souhaite bonne journée et a plus tard. Dit Skull / l'homme déguiser à l'intention des deux hommes. Oh j'oubliais mon père a dit que vous pouviez faire tout ce que vous voulez ici juste le demander aux serviteurs.

Elle /il s'éclipsa ensuite.

Verd décidas d'aller faire des recherches sur ce que Skull leur avais dit plus tôt donc quitta peu après la nuage laissent Colonnello seul. Il était agacé que son collègue foudre parte ainsi sans rien dire mais puisque c'était habituel il se résigna. Colonnello décida d'aller explorer le manoir de la famille a Skull par curiosité.

Il explora pendants plusieurs heure avant de prendre un corridor sans regarder et de foncer directement dans une personne. Il agissait d'une femme aux cheveux court rouge vif et au yeux gris clair, sa peau étais pale. Elle fronça les sourcils d'être tomber sur le sol perdent ainsi son ordinateur portable et ses lunettes carrée rouge vif également. Ses vêtements étaient un chemiser noire avec une jupe cigare noire étonnamment elle portait des chaussons en forme de pikachu dans ses pieds ainsi qu'un saros blanc comme Verd. Colonnello la trouva très belle et étais attirer par la dame.

Pardonner moi madame je ne vous avais pas vue. Je m'appelle Colonnello, comment vous appeler vous. Se présenta Colonnello en aidant la femme à se relever.

Appeler moi info-chan. Je devine que Colonnello nés pas votre vrai nom. Dit platoniquement info-chan.

Colonnello étais clairement amuser par la femme qui semblais également intéresser et amuser par la pluies Arcobalenos. Ils partiront tous deux au labo d'info-chan pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Verd a eu aucun mal à trouver la ville d'origine des simons. Il découvrit que le tremblement de terre était arrivé juste après que la petite sœur d'enma se soit suicider _. Sa s'explique mieux. Il a eu une perte de contrôle sur ses pouvoir qui se résulter d'un tremblement de terre meurtrière. Les seuls parents vivent d'enma, son père étais mort pendent la perte de contrôle d'enma._ pensa le scientifique pas très intéresser pour l'instants. En remontent plus loin il comprit pourquoi la sœur d'enma c'était tuer. Suite à de nombreuse visite à l'hôpital de la part d'enma et sa sœur il en conclue que le père était violent. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vue enma. L'enfants étais terroriser par son ombre. Maintenant il est le chef qu'il aurais dû être depuis toujours grâce à Skull. Peu importe ce que la nuage avais fait cela avait marcher car le jeune homme ainsi que toute sa famille resplendissais de pouvoir et capacité comme une véritable famille mafieuse. Verd se demandas si le reste de la famille avais aussi un passée trouble.

Il s'avéra que oui.

Kaoru assista à la mort de ses deux parents à l'âge de 10 ans puis passa de famille d'accueil en famille mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de chance soit c'était des familles qui ne voulais que l'argents de la pension soit c'était des batteurs d'enfants. Il finit par trouver une famille assez stable. Ils voulaient des enfants mais ne pouvais pas en avoir à cause de problème de fertilité alors il avait adopté kaoru lorsqu'il avait 12 an. A peine 4 mois après avoir adopter kaoru la femme du couple donna naisseuse a un enfant alors qu'elle ignorait être enceinte. Le couple se mit à ignorer kaoru pour ne s'occuper que du bébé. 4 année plus tard kaoru rencontra enma et il se lia.

Adelaïde est née dans une famille roumaine sévère qui hésitais pas à punir physiquement les enfants. Très vite elle est devenue glacial avec tout le monde. Les abus allaient jusqu'à noyer les enfants ce qui causa la mort du frère jumeaux d'Adelaïde. Ce n'est qua ce moment quelle fut retirer de cette famille et confier au soin d'un oncle qui habitais près de chez enma. Elle avait alors 14an et la mort de son jumeau la traumatisa assez que son cerveau fit un blocage. Depuis Adelaïde crois n'avoir aucun frère ou sœur. Enma et elle se lia lorsqu'elle avait 15ans.

Koyo est née dans une famille qui avais des attentes très haute. Ils mettaient une pression énorme a koyo pour qu'il performe tout en étouffent les passions de leur fils. Si part une seule mauvaise note étais donner à koyo alors sa famille se mettais à l'ignorer et à le torturer mentalement. Pendent très longtemps koyo supportas tout mais a l'âge de 15 an il en eu assez et tenta de se suicider en sautent en bas d'un bâtiment. Il fut sauvé de justesse par une femme qui passais près de là où il était sauté. Suite à de nombreuse chirurgie, il fut sauvé par les médecins. Enma se trouvait à ce moment-là a l'hôpital pour une blessure et rencontra koyo comme cela. Ils se lia très rapidement malgré que koyo détestais le fait que enma ne travaillais jamais car trop persuader qu'il échouait pareil.

rauji est née dans une famille japonaise de classe moyen. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que son père meure. Sa mère se remaria très rapidement avec un homme mauvais qui rabaissais rauji. Sa mère ne fessait rien car elle tenait plus à son nouveau mari qua son enfant qui lui rappelais énormément son défunt mari. Le beau-père se mit à intimider en plus le fils de sa conjointe. Les tout devint si intenses que rauji se mit à souffrir de boulimie. Sa mère le fit interner de force a un asile psychiatrique. La sœur enma avais déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide et lors de l'une d'entre elle son psychologue avait décider de l'alterner au même établissement que rauji. Ses lors d'une visite à sa sœur que enma rencontra rauji. Leur lien fut plus dure à tisser mais ils réussirent quand même.

Shit. P pour sa part se fessais bien traiter par son père qui étais son seul parent. Le père seul depuis la mort de sa femme achetait souvent les services de péripatéticiennes pas cher. Le seul problème était que le père de shit p aimais être regarder pendent qu'il baissait alors il obligea sa fille à regarder à chaque fois. Et ce depuis son plus jeune âge lorsque c'était terminer le père allais acheter tout ce que sa fille voulait pour la récompenser. Le plus grand problème résidait dans le fait que le père affectionnait les traitement bdsm ou il était le maitre. Il simulait également un viol et un meurtre par étranglement. La vision des femme par shit.p étais erroné à cause de cela. Bien qu'elle savais être une femme shit.p ne pouvais s'empêcher de se considérer comme un homme. La première fois qu'elle vit enma il avait les cheveux longs alors elle a crue qu'enma étais une fille. Il y avait 3 gras qui courait après enma pour lui faire du mal. Shit.p agacer avais protéger enma pour se rendre compte que finalement il était un garçon. Leur lien se créa à la suite de cela.

Julie avait probablement l'un des passés les plus triste sur la famille simons. Il avait été donné en adoptions à la naissance et adopter par un couple gay russe très sympathique apparemment. L'un des amis du couple se proposais souvent pour garder Julie si les parent devais quitter pour travailler. Le couple ne confia Julie en ses soin qua partir de l'âge de 7 ans. Ils se disais que leur fils était assez vieux pour que cela ne pose ni problème à Julie ni à leur ami. Le seul problème était que leur ami était pédophile et que très vite il se mit à abusait de Julie. D'abords c'était doucement pour ne pas effrayer Julie puis de plus en plus rude jusqu'à ce qu'il viole l'enfants dès ses soins il avait alors 12an. Julie tenta d'en parler avec ses pères mais ceux si avais des problèmes de couple alors ils n'écoutèrent pas leur fils qui désespéra de la situation. De plus en plus souvent l'ami venais garder Julie et à chaque fois il violait toujours le garçon même qu'il le fessait plusieurs fois. Julie en vain à penser qu'il était obligé de faire sa alors il se mit à agir comme si l'ami et lui étais en couple mais Julie se dégoutais lui-même. Julie se mit à avoir peur et a être dégouter par tout le monde. Un soir après avoir coucher avec l'ami, il fuit tout, sa famille qui se déchirais, l'homme qui lui faisais ressentir du dégout au sensation plaisante qu'il provoquais et même lui-même pour être si faible. Sa fuit le mena dans un parc où il rencontra enma. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il allait bien se a quoi Julie dit tout la vérité pensant qu'il ne serait pas crue comme d'habitude. Enma le surpris en le croyant mais en fessent aussi une plainte contre l'ami au poste de police. Julie déposa un témoignage et une plainte aussi. Lorsque la police appela cher lui pour le dire aux pères de Julie de venir chercher leur fils ceux si se précipita au poste ou ils apprirent la vérité. Les pères ne se disputas plus après cela mais la confidence qui Julie leur portais avens avais totalement disparut. Julie ne se sentais plus vraiment lier a eu cela le rendait triste mais il pouvait vivre avec. Le lien entre enma et Julie se finalisa lorsqu'ils sortir du poste de police ensemble.

Verd repensa au passer de Skull et se dit que personne n'était mieux placer pour comprendre ses enfants que Skull elle-même. _Normal que ses enfants est été si foirées au début._ Sans le vouloir ses penser le mena sur son propre passé qu'il aurait souhaité oublier.

C'était l'heure du souper, ses donc la tête plaine de ses démons que Verd retournas à la salle à manger ou il était sûr de voire la personne qui fait battre son cœur plus vite. _Il va falloir que je vérifie ma santé cardiaque_ se dit-il.

 _Les chose semblais mieux aller maintenant pour tout le monde espérons que cela continuera encore…._


	10. Chapter 10

Le repas se déroulât très bien, Skull avais due changer de vêtement puisque les anciens étais plein de sang et quelle avais bruler les vêtements de son déguisement. Elle fit comme d'habitude en ce qui concerne le masque et les mains en latex, elle les conserva si jamais ne elle en avait besoin.

Les enfants discutaient de leur journée de ce qu'ils avaient appris et de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il ses adonner qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup de problème à comprendre un concept de science. Skull allais leur expliquer lorsque Verd la pris de vitesse. Verd n'étais pas le genre de personne à avoir assez de patience pour expliquer sa matière favorite et lorsqu'il était obligé d'expliquer quelque chose il utilisait un timbre de voix condescendant, vous donnent l'impression d'être l'être le plus stupide sur terre. Mais l'explication qu'il dit aux enfants étais calme, patiente et détendus prouvent ainsi qu'il n'attendait rien d'eux et qu'il voulait juste les aider. Skull trouvais la scène étonnamment mignonne, ce qui étais étrange puisque la nuage ne trouvais mignonne que trois chose : ses enfants, tout ce qui prévient d'un cirque et les cranes de ses victimes.

Viper avais demander a Skull des informations sur le show bisness car la prochaine proie de la varia travaillais dans ce milieux. Comment devaient-ils procède pour assassiner une personne que tout le monde regarde ? La réponse était simple engager une personne qui peux agir en parfait acteur pour que ce dernier puis se glisser dans l'entourage de la victime puis l'assassiner. Bien sûr il faudra faire que l'assassin disparait de la circulation. La discussion de Skull avait grandement aidé Viper pour trouver le bon profil de personne qu'ils devaient engager puis à trouver la personne parfaite. Xanxus étais très heureux du plan qu'avais élaborer Skull et des gens que Viper avais enrôler pour la mission. Le chef de la varia ne c'était pas gêner et avais réintégrer sa proposition pour Skull qui lui répondus quelle réfléchissais encore activement a ce sujet mais que en ce moment sa famille avais trop de problème pour pouvoir quitter et allais travailler à la varia. La discussion ne continua pas beaucoup après sa et lorsque xanxus raccrocha Colonnello demandas se qui se passais.

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il y a une famille masquée qui attaque notre clan a chaque instant ou presque. Beaucoup de nos hommes se font blesser parce que l'ennemis anticipe nos mouvements. Ses pour cela que nous savons que nous avons un traitre dans nos rangs. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver donc forcément il fait partis des plus hauts rangs du clan. Dit Skull frustrer de cet êta de fait.

Les infos non rien trouver non plus j'imagine… murmura inquiet rauji.

Es que cela arrive souvent, kora. Demandas Colonnello.

Pratiquement jamais depuis la guerre des familles. Les plus fortes et malignes familles survécus à cet guerre cacher. Cet guerre à même aider à la destruction de l'urss. Cela a échouée mais a tout de même instaurer le chaos partout. Dit Skull en se remémorent ce moment détester.

Peut ont aider. demanda Verd en surprennent tout le monde.

Ses gentil mais je préfèrerais que vous restiez hors de tout cela. J'ai une demande à vous faire. Si quelque chose devais accéléré les combats pourriez-vous emmener enma, rauji, koyo, adelaide, shit.p, julie et kaoru avec vous en Italie pour les protéger. Dit Skull fermement tous les enfants répondirent en même temps.

Mama ! Il en est hors de question ! Cria rauji

Mama ! jamais on ne t'abandonnera pas ! Confessa koyo

Mama ! n'Essai même pas de nous éloigner ! S'indigna shit.p

Mama ! Pourquoi… ? dit Julie

Mama ! Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive… dit enma

Mama ! Je tai maintenant je ne te lâcherais pas pour ça ! Gronda Adelaïde

Je ne laisserai jamais quelque chose vous arriver. Même si vous deviez me haïr pour ça. D'autant plus que je ne vous ai rien demander. Ces trop dangereux pour que je vous laisse rester près de moi. Viper, Verd, Colonnello …vous êtes les seules personnes en qui J'ai suffisamment confiance pour confier mes enfants. Accepter vous dès les emmener en lieu sûr pour moi. Dit solennellement la russe de sa voix grave.

Je vais le faire, _kora_. Dit Colonnello.

 _Mou_ , comme si j'allais dire non a de l'argents. Dit Viper sans intonations.

Merci. Répondis Skull avec un doux sourire.

Verd n'avais pas eu à parler le regard qu'il portait sur son visage montrais qu'il le ferait même s'il n'aimait pas les enfants.

Le repas se terminas rapidement même si chaque enfant n'aimait pas particulièrement que leur mère les écarte des combats. Ils se levaient tous pour aller à l'endroit où les enfants s'entrainent.

L'endroit étais à plusieurs kilomètre du manoir principal. Pour ci rendre ils marchèrent dans la neige et le froid.

L'endroit n'inspirais pas vraiment confidence au 3 Arcobalenos, c'était une vielle bâtisse assez décrépit à l'extérieur. Les fenêtre étais tout placarder, les porte semblais renforcer et on pouvait voir des carcasses de véhicules dépasser de la neige alentour du bâtiment. Skull et ses enfants ne semblais pas particulièrement affecter. Julie lançait des boules de neige tout en marchent, rauji et Adelaïde répondais même si la jeune fille trichait en utilisent ses flammes de glace. Le froid n'avait pas l'aire d'indisposer les simons plus que cela. La plupart portais juste des manteaux de printemps ou des vestes. Skull étais probablement la plus surréaliste, elle portait une chandail pink floyd noire avec un pantalon en cuir et des bottes compenser noir aussi. Les Arcobalenos avais remarquer que depuis que Skull c'était revaille elle ne portait du noir comme maquillage sur les yeux à la place de l'éternelle mauve mais ses lèvres restaient peinturer en mauve comme ses cheveux.

Rauji ouvrit la porte dévoilent à première vue un endroit froid et sombre. Une fois que tout le monde entra la lumière s'allumât. La salle était très grange et propre, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle salle d'entrainement d'art martiaux.

Les enfants commencèrent à s'étirer sans poser de question et Skull fit des exercices de flexibilité. Les 3 Arcobalenos n'attendais pas que leur nuage soit si flexible, elle pouvait facilement donner l'impressions de ne pas avoir d'os ! Viper décida que puisqu'il n'allait pas s'entrainer qu'il pouvait s'installer plus loin et conter son délicieux argents. Verd en voyant son collègue brume s'assoir le suivit mais lui continua à regarder les entrainements autant par curiosité que par documentation pour un étude appliquer sur le corps humain.

Colonnello décida qu'il allait s'entrainer avec les enfants et Skull pansent qu'il pourrait les aider à mieux maitriser leurs talents naturels pour le combat.

Enma et Julie allât s'isoler un peu plus loin des autres pour faire des redressements assit, des push up, des sqat, fente sauter, moutain clinber, jump jack, burpee et la planche. Adelaïde et rauji sortie dehors pour courir 7 kilomètre. Koyo et shit.p s'entrainait a différente art martiaux pour combattre. Kaoru et Skull eux entrainais leur équilibre en combattent sur une poutre qu'il n'avait au pare avant pas remarquer. Colonnello se sentais un peu intriguer sur le pourquoi es que qu'il ne pratiquait pas tous la même chose. Ils s'entrainaient pendants 10 minute là où ils étaient puis changeas de stations. Skull et kaoru allas à la place d'enma et Julie qui eut allas à la place de Adelaïde et rauji. Ces dernier allas a la place de shit.p et koyo qui allas a la place de Skull et kaoru. Une fois que chaque équipe de deux eu fait toute les stations ils se réunie à nouveau pour combattre cette fois ci. Sans flamme pour commencer puis une fois que tous vont avoir passer ils continueront avec leur arme.

Les combat commença avec enma vs julie.

Enma étais rapide mais julie l'étais plus encore. Une sorte de dance étrange commença, pas élégante ou enchanteresse. Julie évitait la majorité des coups mais lorsqu'il en portait se n'étais jamais assez fort pour désarçonner enma. Pour sa part enma évitais difficilement mais savais encaisser et lorsqu'il touchait son ennemis ce dernier ne pouvais pas le nier. Le combat finis avec julie qui gagnât d'un fils a peine. Les deux étais très fatiguer et à bout de souffle mais ils se serra la main pour montrer qu'il trouvait que leur ennemi c'était bien battus.

Le suivent combat opposa shit.p et koyo le combat ne pris pas longtemps puisque shit.p oublia sa garde et se pris un crochet qui la assommer. En même temps le direct de shit.p assomma aussi koyo puisqu'il était trop concentrer sur le fait de toucher la jeune fille. Les deux sont tomber assit sur le sol en grognent quelque chose d'incomparable.

Adelaïde et rauji étais les suivent. Leur combat était virulent comme les véritables combats. Adelaïde était vicieuse dans ses coupe et rauji mettais toute sa force. Adelaïde tenta de frapper le coter de la tête de rauji avec son pied gauche lorsque ce dernier lui attrapa et là l'ansa dans le mur le plus proche. Cela l'assomma un peu. Puisque le combat étais finis rauji se dirigea vers Adelaïde et l'aida as se relever inquiet pour la jeune fille.

Skull et kaoru suivit. Kaoru avais frapper sans aucune restriction puisque Skull pouvais régénère à volonté. La nuage n'attaquais que lorsque kaoru baissais sa garde pour lui rappeler de toujours garder sa garde haute au risque de souffrir. Le combat n'avait aucune fin puisque Skull pouvais se battre non-stop et se pendent très longtemps. Ses flamme nuage étais en permanence active comme celle des Arcobalenos véritable. La dame mauve ressentait la douleur pareille mais à force de se blesser elle était devenue très diffuser. Maintenant il n'y avait que peu de chose qui puis vraiment l'incapacité par douleur. Alors lorsque kaoru n'étais plus apte à continuer le combat elle arrêta le combat même si kaoru voulais continuer à combattre.

Lors de leur combat les autres sentais reposer assez pour pouvoir continuer les combats donc enma continua en combattent koyo puis vint Adelaïde contre shit.p. cela mena a rauji vs julie. Ils continuèrent les combats jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait combattue tous les autres une fois. Les combat avec leur flamme commença après cela. Pendants un combat il pouvait avoir plus qu'un ennemi mais ceux qui ne combattais pas devais méditer pour régénérer leur flamme.

Le combat contre Skull commença. Tous les simons combattais Skull dans l'espoir de la fatiguer.

Enma attaqua par le haut pendant que Adelaïde tentait de transpercer le torse de Skull avec une lance de glace. Koyo attaqua dans le dos de Skull puis kaoru utilisa sa flamme métal pour recouvrir son corps de métal très dure et tenta d'aider Adelaïde. Skull qui avais vue chaque déplacement attrapas enma puis le lança sur koyo. Ensuite elle attrapa la lance d'Adelaïde de l'autre main et donna un coup de pied directement dans le torse de la jeune fille ce qui l'envoyas dans un mur 8 pied plus loin. Skull utilisais sa flamme pour renforces ses musque et accroitre sa vitesse. La nuage ressues le coup de kaoru dans son ventre mais elle avait rendus sa peau indestructible. Skull en profita de la proximité de kaoru pour l'expédier sur rauji qui allais attaquer. Les deux garçons se fit assommer par le choc de leur corps se frappent l'un l'autre. Shit.p étais la seul as être totalement en êtas de combattre toujours puisque les autres étais assommer un peu partout dans la salle. La jeune fille maligne savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux que ses frères et sœurs alors elle dit à Colonnello :

-aide moi. Peut-être que comme sa nous allons la vaincre !

Colonnello ne se fit pas prier. Le combat repris de plus belle. Shit.p attaque de face alors que Colonnello privilégia le coter gauche. La dame mauve bloqua sa fille et cassa le couteau de son collègue pluies. Pour se débarrasser de shit.p Skull la saisis par le coter de sa tête avants de l'expédier dans un mur si vite que Colonnello ne vit rien, puisque Skull utilisais ses flamme nuage. Après cela Skull ne fit que titiller Colonnello et de le narguer. Colonnello n'arrivais pas à la toucher ou à prévoir ses déplacements. Elle utilisait ses flammes pour aller plus vite, pour rendre sa peau extrêmement dure, pour être plus fort et pour être plus endurable.

Tous les Arcobalenos ont toujours dit que Skull étais la plus faible mais là tout de suite Colonnello, Viper et Verd voyais bien qu'ils avaient peut-être tort.

Colonnello étais choquer même s'il si attendais alors que Viper trouvais amusent le jeu de Skull et Verd trouvais les compétences de la femme mauve très fascinant. Il pouvait facilement la regarder tout le temps, son regard étais intenses assez pour que Skull le ressente mais alors que cela peu déranger certaine personne la russe trouvais jubilatoire d'être le centre d'intérêts de l'homme vert pour une raison quel conque.

-bon assez d'amusement, rentrons à la maison. Dit Skull en arrêtent de narguer Colonnello qui commençais à être fatiguer. Mine de rien tenter d'attraper la nuage est véritablement difficile, comme d'attraper un vrais nuage.

Les enfants qui avaient repris du poil de la bête rire a l'expressions de Colonnello et se levas pour partir comme leur mère avais dit.

Le retour fus remplis de jeux et d'amusement. Les 4 Arcobalenos regardais les enfants amuser.

-pourquoi es que tu ne nous as jamais montrer que tu pouvais faire tout ça ? Demanda doucement Colonnello a Skull.

\- ah, je me demandais que l'un de vous m'aurais posé cette question. Il y a plusieurs facteurs le premier est la protection de ma famille et la deuxième est que l'un de nous doit être le plus faible obliger. Mais je sais que celui ou celle qui l'est va mal le vivre même s'il ou elle ne le laisse pas voire. Répondit-elle.

 _La discussion termina très vite lorsque, le spectacle qui attendais Skull l'aurais choqué très certainement si elle n'était pas si forte…_


	11. Chapter 11

Il y avait une odeur de chaire brulé, de la fumer et des râles de douleurs. Les porte du manoir étais presque arracher, plusieurs vitres étais briser. Du feu pouvais être vue sorti de plusieurs endroits.

Skull ne pensa pas deux fois : quelqu'un avait attaquer son territoire ! elle partit en courent à l'intérieur pour voir beaucoup homme blaiser partout. Sa course continua jusqu'au bureau de son père.

A l'intérieur son père étais assit dans sa chaise de bureau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il avait les yeux fermés. Tout alentour du bureau comportais des impacts de balle. Le bureau lui-même avais des centaines de trou et le cadre photo qui reposais habituellement sur le bureau étais absent.

Les autres entras dans la pièce mais Skull n'avais toujours pas bouger, son regarde braquer sur l'homme qui étais son père. Un sourire éternel se trouvait sur le visage de l'homme mort. Cet expression disais qu'il savait ce qu'il se passerais mais aussi comme s'il cachait un dernier secret a ce monde.

Enma et Adelaïde se précipita auprès de l'homme pour tenter de l'aider mais il était trop tard. Kaoru pris Skull dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La dame mauve ne réagissait pas et respirais à peine. Ses avais une profondeur effroyable, ont pouvais voir que mentalement elle n'était plus présente. Koyo, rauji, shit.p et julie partis en équipe de deux pour réunir les survivent. Bien qu'affaiblie la moitié de la famille étais vivante l'autre moitié étais porter disparue. Grace à leur pouvoir sur les éléments, les simons créa un endroit dans le salon du manoir ou les blesser se fessais soigner pendent que ses déjà soigner partais chercher les autres bléser. Ainsi de suite presque tout le monde put être soigner assez rapidement. Skull ne bougeais toujours pas et Verd resta avec elle le temps que Colonnello et Viper aidais à réunir ou soigner les blesser.

-… cet homme étais mon père…j'ai perdus deux pères…Reborn avais raison…si je ne peux même pas protéger mes parents comme protéger mes enfants…murmura Skull.

\- je pense que ton père savait quelque chose sur la personne qui l'assassiner qui lui a fait ne pas se défendre même pour sa vie. Quand à tes enfants… tu ne peux pas être toujours là pour les protéger …ses pour ça que tu les entraine si dure. Répondis Verd sur le même ton de voix.

-…. Le regard que braqua Skull sur Verd reflétais toute sa douleur, sa colère et son effroi.

En ce moment rien alentour de Skull et Verd n'existais pour eux. Seul l'autre étais présent dans leur univers remplis de violence, de découverte, de sang, d'expérience, de secret et de bien d'autre chose. La dame mauve jugeait si elle pouvait faire confiance a l'homme vert qui attendais confiants que le verdict soit rendu.

L'atmosphère s'estompas peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Skull hoche la tête comme pour se mettre ses penser dans un autre sens. Elle soupira et sortie de la pièce puis par la suite elle aida ses enfants.

Verd savais pleinement que Skull repoussais tout sentiment au sujet de la mort de son père mais il espérait que la dame n'allais pas recevoir le retour de flamme au mauvais moment. Cela pourrait faire la différence entre vie et mort. Bien qu'il sût que la dame mauve ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir il avait pleinement connaissance du fait que Skull n'étais pas indestructible et que tôt ou tard elle allait subir le contrecoup des morts d'on elle auras été témoin. Il craignait ce moment mais il ne le dirait jamais pour ne pas insulter la fierté de la russe.

Il mit fin à ses pensé et partir rejoindre les autres même s'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aider.

Time skip

Lorsque tous les hommes furent soignés Skull commença le questionnement.

-que ces il passée ? Dit Skull au nombreux homme face à elle.

-ses difficile à expliquer. Au début rien n'était visible, tout allait comme d'habitude. Puis un sentiment étrange pris peu à peu possession des hommes. On savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le boss à envoyer un quart des hommes sois en mission soit à leur maison. J'imagine qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose…dit un homme haut placer dans la famille.

\- …puis nous avons entendus des détonations mais elles étaient étouffées. Ensuite il y pas eu de la fumer partout. On se demandais ce qu'il se passa. Bien vite la raiponce nous a été montrer. Des ennemis sont apparue ! Je ne dis pas que nous avons laissé des ennemis entrer ou s'infiltrer, non, ils sont vraiment apparus dès que la fumée a tout recouvert ! S'indigna un des plus jeunes gardes de la famille qui avais de la difficulté à appliquer les codes.

\- enfants tais toi, tu insulte la принце́сса en ne respectent pas ton rand. Grogna l'un des plus vieux membres approuver par énormément d'hommes. Après cela ils attaquèrent mais malheureusement nous n'avions pas prévue que la fumer comportais un gaz soporifique, принце́ссa.

\- nous avons failli au clan, ils nous laissent avoir comme des d'débutent par un truc si simple que le gaz soporifique. Puisque nous avons commencé à s'endormir pendent l'attaque le boss ses…. Nu pus achever un autre homme haut placer dans le clan clairement affliger même s'ils ne laissent rien voir de sa peine.

-avez-vous vue quelque chose d'identifient sur les attaquent ? Continua Skull ne voulant pas s'appesantir.

\- ils étais vêtus de noir uniforme. Ils camouflaient totalement leur identité grâce à leur masque à gaz et des cagoules pour les cheveux. Leur arme ne portait pas de signe spécial pour les distinguer, les types d'attaque n'avais rien de vraiment notable. Dit un homme proche d'un mur un peu virulent envers les ennemis.

\- je ne suis pas d'accord ! принце́сса pardonner moi d'interrompre ainsi mais j'ai remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Tous les ennemis se comportais pareil ! Ils avaient tous les épaule relâcher comme des poupées et leur garde étais molle. Ses comme s'ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'ils fessaient ce qui est impossible ! Intervint une jeune femme fessant partis de la garde.

\- bien je n'ai plus de question vous pouvez disposer mais tout le monde doit être présent a l'élévations du boss Zaïtseva. Elle aura lieu à 1h11 ce soir ne soyez pas en retard. En l'absence de chef présent je prends le commandement du clan et je nommerai le futur boss. Si je venais à m'absenter, Igor commanderais car il était bras droit de mon père. Dit Skull digne.

Elle ressemblait aux femmes de l'empire de la glace rouge dépeint aux mafias des autres pays. Belle, forte, froide, intelligente et surtout cruel lorsque l'on touche à son clan. En ce moment précis les Arcobalenos craignais un peu leur collègue car les vague de soif de sang envahissais la pièce assez facilement.

Les hommes du clan quittèrent et Skull emmenas ses enfants ainsi que ses collègues dans son bureau.

Pourquoi avoir arrêter les questions ? Ils ne ton rien dit de si utile ! Dit Colonnello choquer intérieurement.

J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Répondis en grognent Skull.

Ce qu'il te faut ? Mais comment peut tu avoir quoi que ce soit. Continua l'homme bleu.

Hélas il ne ressue aucune raiponce car de toute évidence le nombre de mots dit par Skull étais atteint. Verd se demandais ce que l'élévation étais mais il savait mieux que de questionner un nuage qui n'avais pas envies de parler. Viper attendais que Skull lui demande quelque chose car il était sûr que la dame mauve le ferait tôt ou tard. Les enfants étaient affligés par la perte de leur grand-père mais remerciais aussi que pas plus de leur clan ne sois mort. Perde un boss fessais toujours mal mais s'ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié des hommes comme il l'avais pensé au début, aurais signer l'arrêt de vie du clan entier. Les simons savais à quel point il était difficile de relever un clan presque mort. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas que leur mère affronte cela. Elle se débrouillerais probablement avec brio car elle avait enrôlé des milliers de personne pour la famille Carcassa qui en remercîment la laissais faire tout ce qu'elle veut sur leur territoire en plus de l'aider avec tout ce qu'elle veut. Ainsi Carcassa avais créer la première alliance avec les simons et les aidais à enrôler d'autre homme pour leur famille. Les simons se relevais doucement mais surement et se grâce à leur mère. Elle leur avait donner une famille et une possibilité de rendre la fierté au blason Simon mais voilà qu'elle subissait la perte de la personne qu'elle admire et aime. Ils se demandais comment leur mère si forte allais réagir face à tous les problèmes qui allais venir cogner à la porte.

Skull de son coter assassina sa peine pour ne pas affliger le clan. Il avait besoin d'un leader fort pour les tenir à flot. Les temps qui allait venir serons très dure mais elle n'avait jamais abandonné les Arcobalenos malgré les crasse qu'ils commirent alors pourquoi abandonnera-t-elle son clan si facilement ?

Elle avait une idée de qui avais fait cela mais elle espérait avoir tort. Malgré elle ses penser dériva au jour où elle l'avait vue et qu'il était devenus ce qu'il était.

De l'extérieur personne n'aurais pu dire à quoi la dame mauve pensait. Le temps passa et elle ne bougea toujours pas de son siège jusqu'à ce que 12h30 arrive. Elle se leva et allas seul jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Les hommes avaient placé des habits pour la cérémonie et le corps avais été déposer sur un chariot a roulette. Skull allas chercher un sceau d'eau parfumer aux lilas mauves et aux lys blancs. Elle entreprit de déshabiller son père heureusement la rigidité cadavérique c'était retirer donc se fut assez facile. Le rituel disait que seul un membre de la famille pouvait s'occuper de cela pour préserver la dignité du mort. Skull étais totalement d'accord avec cela jamais elle aurait accepté de laisser son père être toucher par qui conque après sa mort car elle ne voulait pas que l'esprit de son père soit affliger par le contacte d'une personne alors qu'il ne peut rien faire pour la repousser. Elle savait que sa façon de penser étais étrange mais elle ne se souciais pas de ce que les gens pensaient de cela. Une fois nue Skull commença à laver le corps de son père avec l'eau parfumer comme il l'aimais. Elle se souvenais un jour lorsqu'elle était enfants elle c'était bagarrée et avais été blaiser au point ou elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son père la voyant plein de sang lui demanda la permission de la nettoyer. Elle accepta n'aillent pas vraiment le sens de la pudeur. Ce moment restera les liens entre le père et sa fille. L'acte étais anodin après tout le père voulais juste prendre soin de sa fille blaiser et la fille ne fessais cela que pour ne plus avoir la sensation de sang coagulé sur sa peau. Pourtant cet instant valait beaucoup pour chaque une des deux. Pour la fille c'était de se sentie choyer et protéger deux sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus ressentis depuis longtemps. Elle pouvait sentir l'amour et la fierté de son père pour elle. Pour le père c'était la confiance que sa fille lui portait ainsi que la dévotion et L'acceptation qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa fille. Il y avait aussi le fait que cet fille si indépendante le reconnaissais lui comme son père. Une complicité s'installa entre eux que ni l'homme ni la fille n'avais jamais connue. Ils savaient tout deux que pour l'autre ils feraient n'importe quoi. Ils cachaient jalousement cela aux yeux des autres comme le trésor le plus précieux que la terre comportait.

Pendant que Skull nettoyais le corps de son père, elle pleura pour le départ de cet homme quelle avais t'en aimer et qui avais représenter énormément de chose à ses yeux. Un ami, un confident, un héros, un modèle, un protecteur, un sage et surtout un être d'exception. Son être d'exception. Il lui avait dit un jour que quel qu'un portais déjà ce titre et que ce n'étais pas lui. A ses yeux sa fille représentait tout. Il avait souhaité que Skull puisent aussi connaitre ce qu'il ressentait pour son enfant mais il savait bien évidement qu'elle était stérile. Il voulait qu'elle adopte un enfant alors quand elle c'était présenter avec 7 enfants il avait été aux anges. Même si ceux si étais déjà grand. Chaque un comprenais ce qu'une vraie famille représentait.

La dame mauve termina de nettoyer le cadavre et entrepris de l'habiter, des vêtement traditionnels russe. Il était mauve pour marquer la couleur favorite de l'homme. Skull se changea aussi pour la cérémonie. Il était à présent 1h du matin et les hommes les plus proche de son père vint chercher le corps quelle suivit toujours affliger intérieurement. Depuis que le bain étais finis Skull c'était arrêter de pleurer. Merci au flamme nuage pour camoufler quelle avais pleurer. Heureusement son maquillage résistait à l'eau donc ne coula pas.

A l'extérieur il y avait un siège en pierre majestueux. On plaça le corps du boss sur ce dernier et l'on fit une dernière photo. Même mort l'homme paressais imposent et fort, un roi qui avais régner puis c'était endormis pour l'éternité. Son sourire malicieux restait sur ses trais.

Personne ne dit rien tous dans leur penser. Puis après 20 min Skull mit feu au corps de son père avec ses flemmes nuage.

Verd eu la raiponce a l'élévation. Sa consistais à détruire l'enveloppe charnel d'une personne pour faciliter à l'âme de rejoindre la conscience collective de l'univers.

 _Skull espérais vraiment quelle avais tort sur l'investigateur de cela…._


	12. Chapter 12

Presque tout le monde étais partis dormis sauf Skull, Verd et les garde qui se dit qu'il fallait renforcer la sécurité.

La dame mauve vérifiait les documents de son père et l'homme vert fessais semblent de s'occuper mais en réalité il observait Skull pour une raison quelle conque.

C'était très calme et cela rappelle quelque chose à Verd.

Flash-back

Verd levas les yeux de son expérience pour regarder l'horloge. Il ne restait plus que à attendre que le reste de l'expérience puis être fait. Il soupira, _attendre qu'es que je déteste faire ça_. Il se dit qu'il allait profiter de cet pause forcer pour aller manger. Il était presque le matin, a 4heur du matin il attendait bien que personne ne soit debout.

Il remonta l'escalier de la cave doucement car il n'allait pas gaspiller plus d'énergie que nécessaire à faire quelque chose de si ennuyeux. Évidements rendus en haut tous les salles étaient noires. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il senti une bonne odeur de nourriture.

Skull étais debout face au comptoir et Verd ne voyais pas ce qu'il fessait mais avais qu'il ne puis faire quoi que ce soit l'homme mauve se retourna pour déposer face à la place de l'homme vert un bol d'Eintopf bien chaud. Skull déposa aussi une miche de pain frais et un verre d'eau puis partis de la cuisine pour aller dehors. Verd se dit que Skull allais probablement jouer avec le moteur d'un des véhicules. Il savait que l'homme mauve s'ennuyais particulièrement du fait de ne plus pouvoir conduire ou faire des cascades. Sa fessais déjà 9 an qu'ils étais maudis sous la forme d'enfants, il n'avait toujours pas d'antidote ou de façons de retrouver leur corps. La plupart des Arcobalenos avais abandonner l'idée de revenir normal. Seul Skull, Viper et lui-même continuais à chercher mais Skull et Viper cachais leur recherche aux autre pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Verd s'assit a sa place et regarda son bol d'Eintopf. Comment est que Skull avais fait pour savoir que c'était son repas favori. Peu importe à quel point il réfléchit jamais il trouva la réponse. Il n'avait jamais dit sa a personne et aucun Arcobalenos ne savais qu'il était allemand. Il ne leur dira jamais après tout il était ados pendant la seconde guerre et il avait déjà participer à des expériences des allemand sur diverse sujet, y compris des humains. Ses d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne fait plus d'expérience sur les humains, ils mouraient beaucoup trop facilement.

Cela lui fit penser que Skull semblais connaitre énormément chacun des Arcobalenos mais cachais cela. Il se demandais pourquoi est que le nuage ferait ça. Es que Skull cachais autre chose ? Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de regarder l'homme plus jeune pour en savoir plus.

La cuillère frappa le fond du bol puisque Verd avais tout manger sans se rendre compte. Il prit la vaisselle puis les mit dans le lavabo en lèvent les yeux il aperçut Skull qui sambas s'amuser a modifier la mécanique de la Mercédès de Reborn. Un petit sourire sentira sur le visage de l'homme vert qui décida de sortir pour allais regarder de plus près.

Tous les Arcobalenos sauf Skull avais laisser leur véhicule ici puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Dé fois ils les changeais par lubie surement. Skull pour sa part n'avais pas laisser de moto ici. D'ailleurs Verd n'avais aucune idée de comment l'homme mauve arrivais puisqu'il arrivait toujours avant les autres puis allais faire la vérification des véhicules. Sa amusais vraiment Skull et là plus part des Arcobalenos le laissais faire car il trouvait divertissent la joie que l'homme mauve avais à travailler dans des moteurs. Seul Reborn ne voulais pas qui Skull touche sa voiture mais lorsque l'hitman avais le dos tourner Skull passais son temps a s'amuser pareille. Il modifiait leur voiture depuis 7 an et il avait eu le temps d'installer tout ce qui ferais que les voitures vont plus vite, utilise moins d'essence ou carrément n'en utilise plus et avais installer au moins une pièce peinturer mauve dans les moteurs pour se faute de la gueule des Arcobalenos. Chacun eux lavais trouver rapidement mais Reborn n'e l'avais pas trouvé car Skull lavais cacher au font complètement du bloc moteur. La foudre était sûr que le nuage riait encore dans sa tête de son mauvais coup.

En s'approchent-ils pure entendre clairement Skull rigoler de quelque chose.

De quoi rie tu. Dit-il curieux et ennuyer en même temps.

J'ai mis des pièces d'une autre couleur. Je veux faire un arc en ciel dedans. Dit Skull en rigolent doucement.

Verd le regarda avec une expression étrange. Il ne s'attendais pas à une telle réponse si franche du nuage.

J'ai aussi cacher quelque chose d'autre au sujet de la radio. Continua Skull avec un sourire clairement présent dans ses paroles.

Pour un peu et l'homme vert serais effrayer de laisser sa voiture a Skull. Qu'es que le diablotin mauve allait faire ?!

Fin du flash-back

Un bruit d'objet tombant au sol le sorti de sa mémoire.

Skull regardais un dossier si pointu qu'il était surpris que le dossier ne se fripe pas sur lui-même pour paraitre plus petit. Pendent un instant Verd se demanda se qu'il se passerais si Skull regardais comme sa Reborn. Il se secoua de ses penser.

Qu'es qu'il y a ?

…ce papier dit que Sergueï best pas mon frère… mouhahahAHAHAHHA ! Hurla de rire Skull qui venais de vraiment saisir ce que les mots inscrit sur le papier signifie.

La dame mauve riait vraiment comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde et en un sens elle avait raison.

Le salop misogyne est pas de ma famille ! Maintenant je peux me débarrasser de lui sans problème. Il me poser beaucoup de problème par la passée et en plus il met en degré la famille. Sourie Skull sadiquement à la penser de tuer cet homme.

Tu es certaine que ses pas ton frère. Dit endormie Verd.

Oui mais il vos mieux vérifier. Se calma Skull d'un coup. Tu sais faire des tests génétiques.

Ses ainsi qu'ils se retrouva dans le labo personnel de Skull. Elle n'utilisait que rarement cette salle mais tout était présent pour qu'elle soit considérée comme un vrais labo. Verd prépara tout pour pouvoir faire le test. Skull étais aller dans la chambre de Sergueï pour récupérer son ADN. Elle fut servie car il en avait littéralement partout. Sergueï n'aimait pas nettoyer, elle trouva aussi un contenus d'études de flammes terrestre. Pourquoi ce document serait ici ? Un sentiment étrange gagna peu à peu Skull mais elle le mit de coter ne sachent pas quoi penser. Elle prit le document néanmoins, peut être que Verd aurais voulus le voire.

Le test allait très bien puis très rapidement Verd le termina en comparent l'ADN de Skull et Sergueï. Elle avait raison cet homme n'avais aucun lien avec elle donc par défauts avec le boss Zaïtseva. Il fit signe a Skull d'approcher se quelle fi, quand elle se pencha pour regarde Verd l'attrapa et l'assit sur ses genoux pour quelle puis bien voir. Les deux trouvèrent que c'était une position très confortable, ils se dirent qu'ils devraient faire cela devant les autre Arcobalenos pour voir leur réaction. Un petit rire échappa a Skull et Verd souriais amuser aussi.

Lorsque Skull eu la confirmation que Sergueï n'était pas son frère, elle ordonna à ses yeux ainsi qu'au allié de le supprimer s'il le voyait.

La punk montra le document sur les flammes terrestre au scientifique. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler de cela et à faire des théories sur pourquoi Sergueï aurais se document alors qu'il n'a pas de flammes.

Skull repensa au moment où il avait compris qu'elle avait des flammes mais pas lui.

Flash-back

Elle c'était échapper d'une laissons infernal sur les manière que les femmes devaient avoir en bonne société. Autant dire une torture pour jeune fille. Elle avait 13 an et jamais au part avant elle n'avait eu besoin de ses chose étrange. Qui sérieusement a besoins de marcher avec 7 livre très épais sur la tête pour parfaire un port de tête parfait. Ces stupides, elle est une guerrière/hommes à tout faire/ cascadeuse/actrice alors pourquoi elle se souciais de ces choses idiotes fait pour des femmes tout aussi conne que la matière qu'elles montres !?

Elle alla en cuisine chopper une pomme verte et la mangeais en se promènent dans la neige. Il venait juste de neiger et la neige fessais un bruit très amusent à écouter. Elle réfléchissait à si oui ou non elle allait éclater la gueule de plusieurs personne a un bar quel conque. Elle voulait se battre avoir du sang sur les mains. Elle sentait une folie de massacre prendre peu à peu le pouvoir sur son esprit. Avent perdre le contrôle l'effrayais mais maintenant elle se sentais comme un animal en permanence. Elle ne respectait que ceux qui pouvais être un danger pour le prédateur qu'elle représentais. La plupart des gens étais des proies stupides qui se pense dangereuse. Elle adorait humilier ceux-là.

Ses penser fut interrompis brutalement par un cou derrière sa tête. Puis elle en reçut un autre quand elle tenta de se relever. C'était agacent, elle ne ressent pas vraiment la douleur à ce stade puisque sa mère l'avait entrainé à tolérer des douleurs pires.

-sale catin ! repars d'où tu Vien ! il n'y a rien pour toi ici ! Je sais que le vieux dit que tu es sa fille mais ses faut ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi puisqu'il ma moi ! Dit la voix de Sergueï.

Le jackass arrêtais pas de la chercher. C'était l'exemple même de proies qui croit pouvoir attaquer un prédateur impunément. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coutait de provoquer un monstre qui veux du sang.

Lorsque le troisième coup allait la toucher elle utilisa ses flammes pour se déplacer. Ses flammes ne la déplaisaient pas à la vitesse de la lumière mais c'était quand même utile puisqu'elle pouvait égaler celle du son. Attentons à l'atterrissage par contre. Elle se mit dans le dos du jackass et grimpa pour lui mordre la coupe du coter ou la jugulaire n'étais pas. Il hurlait comme la proie stupide qu'il est. Ensuite Luka pris le bras gauche de Sergueï pour le tourner vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déboite avec un bruit d'os que Luka adorait. Elle continua en cassent net le fémur de la même jambe et en foulent celui de l'autre jambe. Merci à ses flammes, elles augmentaient sa force, allais plus vite, régénérais, durcissais son corps, renforçais chaque sens, maintenais son corps toujours à la parfaite température et lui permettais d'apprendre plus vite. Bon il y avait quelques défauts ne jamais avoir faim, ne jamais avoir à dormir, résister à des choses qui tue tout le monde et devenir de plus en plus folle à chaque mort. Ses pour cela quelle tentais de ne jamais mourir, heureusement si sa fessais longtemps qu'elle n'était pas morte, son esprit se stabilisais asse pour avoir l'aire normal.

Au moment où elle allait porter le coup fatal à Sergueï celui si sorti un couteau avec sa bonne main et la frappas. Le couteau atteignit sa tête mais a la place de poignarder il coupa la peau du visage du coter gauche du visage de Luka. Puis continua son chemin sur le torse de la jeune fille mauve. Il coupa le sain gauche, la peau sur les côtes et un petit parti de la peau du ventre. Cela revaille plusieurs organes de la fille ainsi que les os du visage et les cotes. Du sang giclais partout et Sergueï étais terroriser par ce qu'il voyait. Luka regardait son torse puis sorti un miroir de sa poche et regarda son visage. Elle se mit à rire puisqu'elle trouva cela très drôle. Son rire terrorisa plus encore Sergueï.

L'homme de 24 an surina dessus lorsque la peau et musque couper de Luka repoussa peu à peu. Très vite toute marque de blessure disparue. Elle arrêta de rire pour dire avant de partir.

 _Merci de me montrer mon crane…_

Fin du flash-back


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain Skull demanda a Viper de l'aider pour savoir si quelqu'un avait fait des recherches sur les flammes de dernière volonté. Trouver l'information s'avéras clairement difficile mais l'amoureuse de Colonnello, info-chan aida grandement.

Pendent leur recherche, Colonnello en profita pour contacter Reborn qui se trouvait en Italies avec son ciel et fiancé.

Hello, Reborn ? Kora dit il

Hello, je ne suis pas Reborn mais si vous voulez je peux tenter de vous aider ou prendre un message ? Demanda la voix douce et lunatique.

C'est Colonnello. Est que Reborn est proche ? kora Continua l'homme bleu déconcerter.

Il est dans la douche. La voix semblait s'amuser de quelque chose.

… _qui es ? dit la voix de Reborn en arrière-plan un peu assourdit par la douche_.

… _mouhahahah_

… _lutin malicieux ! Arrête de faire ça !..._

 _Hummm !_

 _Ha se n'es pas se regard de chien battus tout mignon qui va me faire changer d'avis ! Donne-moi le téléphone !_

 _Nhmmm !_

Hello ?

 _HUMMM !_

 _Chérie arrête de chigner dans le téléphone ses étrange…_

…e …hello Reborn ? Dit Colonnello troubler par la discussion qu'il venait d'entendre.

Colonnello, que se passe il ?

Bien…. Colonnello raconta tout ce qui c'étais passée depuis que l'hitman coléreux étais parti.

Je voie. Sky et moi allons chercher des infos voir si une famille externe a fait quelque chose. Répondit le soleil.

Dit Reborn qui est sky ? ….

…le lutin qui a répondus…un instant … _hey sky pourquoi pas être présenter ?_

 _Tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler à l'étranger._

 _Tu lui as parler…._

 _Oui mais ses parce que je le connais grâce à ton récit mais je le connais pas vraiment car je ne l'est jamais rencontrer alors je me suis dit que puis que je l connais a moitié je pouvais faire la moitié d'une conversation avec un étranger._

… _pas faut. Dit Reborn en revenant au téléphone_.

…ton ciel semble te compléter à merveille…. Termina Colonnello qui n'avais rien compris.

Ciao.

Colonnello se demanda comment est qu'un telle être pouvais exister. Mais en même temps si vous prouver plaire à l'hitman le plus fort ainsi que le plus fou dans son propre genre ses que forcement vous êtes aussi étrange.

Il partit voir info-chan.

Verd avais profiter de ce temps pour pirater les camera en Russie. En remontent les images il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Plusieurs membres identifier pour faire partis d'une maffia ennemie se rendit au même emplacement mais ne ressortais jamais.

Il appela Skull ne sachent pas trop quoi penser.

Elle arriva rapidement et il lui dit ce qu'il avait trouvé.

En révisionnel les image Skull vit qu'il agissait de la famille quelle avais attaquer sous les ordres de son père quelque jour plus tôt. Les hommes qui avaient attaquer les Arcobalenos en arrivent fessais également partis de cette famille ! Ce qui se réveilla le plus problématique fut que Sergei était également sur la vidéo…il avait trahi ?

Skull se fit la promesse d'exterminer ce rat ! Mais en même temps elle craignait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire contre la famille. Si elle avait raisons alors le rat avais dit leur secret a l'ennemis.

Colonnello arriva peu de temps après au téléphone et il semblait que c'était urgent.

Oui elle est devant moi, tu veux l'parleur ? Dit il a l'interlocuteur.

-…ses Reborn. J'ai trouvé que la famille estraneo n'étais pas aussi mort que supposer. Ils ont aidé une personne pour une expérience. L'homme voulais voir si on pouvait donner des flammes a quelqu'un. Selon l'expérience il fallait plonger le sujet dans un êtas de mort pour pouvoir ensuite greffer une flamme. L'homme qui a commanditer cette expérience n'a jamais réveiller qui il étais. Ils ont eu droit à autant de sujet qu'ils le voulaient. Une famille russe voulait que leur homme développe tous des flammes pour supplanter un rival mais le premier homme celui qui à présenter les estraneo et la famille n'avais pas les mêmes buts. Voilà tous ce que J'ai eu mais sky à trouver que les corps morts de près de 3000 homme ont tous été retrouver au même endroit. Tous étaient nue et aucun papier. Je vous envoi des photos peut être que ce sont les hommes de ta famille Skull, qui ont disparue. Dit l'hitman en murmurent doucement.

Pourquoi murmure tu demanda Colonnello intrigue et qui ne trouvais pas de réponse même en ayant réfléchi pendent longtemps.

Sky dors. Il est vraiment un ange en dorment mais prenez garde si vous l'éveiller. Dit l'hitman attendris ou du moins sa version de l'attendrissent par le dénommer sky.

On te rétien pas plus longtemps bonne nuit. Dit Skull reconnaissent.

Ciao. Termina l'hitman qui avais compris le message implicite de sa collègue nuage.

Les photos arrivèrent quelque instant plus tard. Skull frappa la table assez forte qu'elle fit un trou dans cette dernière. Tous les hommes dans la fosse commune étais ceux disparue. Le torse de chacun deux étais éclater et leurs yeux pendais or de leurs orbites. Les diffèrent charognard c'était donner à cœur joie dans le tas de chais en décomposition. Skull savais que cela était normalement choquent mais elle n'éprouvait que la faiblesse de ne pas avoir pu protéger ses hommes de ce qui les avais tuées.

Colonnello avais vue de telle chose par la passée mais il était autant dégouté par le spectacle. L'homme bleu peina à ne pas vomir sur le sol.

Verd attrapa Skull pour la faire assoir sur ses genoux et la serrer fort pour quelle garde contact avec la réalité. Il savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment devenir une vraie folle furieuse à cause de son enfance et entrainement.

Ses dans ses positions que Viper les trouvât il ne perdit pas e temps et dit ce qu'il avait appris.

Des recherches ont été mener dur tous les type de flammes. Cette personne a fait des recherches mais je ne peux pas dire qui et ni sur quel aspect ses recherche portais. Grogna Viper frustrer.

Je sais qui ses. Dit Skull froidement.

…

…..

…alors ses qui et qu'es que tu attends pour aller le tuer ? Demanda Colonnello toujours un peu malade.

Ses Sergei. Le rat est disparu. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il fait des recherches sur les flammes. Il est trop faible pour en avoir. Même en voulant beaucoup son corps ne pourrais pas supporter une telle pression. Continua glacialement la nuage.

La question resta sans réponse mais quelque chose dit au Arcobalenos que bientôt la raiponce allait leur apparaitre.

Skull retomba dans ses penser.

Flash-back

Luka n'a jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit depuis que papa étais mort. Cet homme était clairement un mafieux et elle ne voulait pas se mailer a lui ou ses hommes car papa avais dit que les mafieux emmenaient que le mal. La douleur et la perte de son libre arbitre.

La douleur elle connaissais mais elle ne voulait surtout pas perde sa liberté.

L'homme venais souvent la voir depuis qu'il avait voler son sang pour l'analyser. Luka lui en voulait car il ne faut jamais voler son sang. Selon elle c'était un chose infâme digne des sous race merdique de l'humanité.

Depuis peu l'homme emmenais avec lui un grand dadet con qui croyais être supérieur à Luka. Elle voulait déchirée se jackass. Repeindre le sol d'écarlate. Elle était sûr que le jackass pourrais être plus utile comme ça. L'homme l'empêchais de maitre son plan en action. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas la laisser supprimer un parasite de cette planète mais il disait toujours que quelque fois un parasite peu aider. Bien sûr elle était en désaccord.

Il dit que le jackass n'étais pas comme elle ou lui. Il ne pouvait pas se réparer. L'homme étais très faible mais il pouvait empêcher une coupure de saigner partout. Le parasite ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se mettre en danger inutilement et que pars qu'elle était forte elle devait surveiller le jackass pour qu'il vit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il survive mais l'homme semblais vouloir l'aider peut-être que si elle promet de ne pas être la source directe de la mort du parasite cela plaira à l'homme qui lui donnera quelque chose ? Luka fit donc cela mais elle voyait que le parasite allait la bléser un jour intensionnel ou pas….

Time skip

Luka avait désormais 11 ans et fessais des missions avec succès fulgurent pour son père. Elle ne fessait pas partis de la famille mais elle exécutait des boulots par-ci par l'histoire de gagner son droit d'habitation pas comme certain.

Son père la convoqua pour lui parler au sujet de son demi-frère aussi connus sous le nom de jackass et de parasite. Père dit que jackass n'a pas d'âme active comme elle ou comme les hommes de père ainsi que ce dernier qui a deux âme réactive. Celle de glaces et celle mauve comme elle-même. Le parasite a une âme pauvre et l'activer tuerais ce dernier. Père fi la demande que Luka cache ses capacités mais si elle se fessais attaquer par le jackass alors elle ne se gênerais pas pour se réparé qu'il le voie ou non. Bien sûr elle ne le dit pas à père, inutile de le rendre en colère.

Luka comprenait mais elle voulait que le jackass meurt alors elle ne sen souciais pas. Le parasite la provoquait de plus en plus. Elle est le prédateur entre les deux mais cela le jackass ne semblais pas le comprendre. Probablement la mentalité que papa règlera tous ses problèmes pour lui.

Mauvais pioche, père ne lèverais pas le petit doit tant que Luka ne tentait pas de tuer directement le jackass. Elle pouvait le torturer mentalement si elle le voulait.

Fin du flash-back

Skull se souvenais quelle n'avais jamais put faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible a cause que l'autre arrêtait pas de se plaindre même si elle fessait rien.

Père avait disputé le jackass pour avoir pris des décisions qui mettais la vie des hommes de la famille en danger en plus d'insulter toute les femmes de la famille en leur dissent qu'elles sont faible et stupide.

 _Skull se dit que le traitre devrait être pendus par les pied à la vue de toute la famille pour apaiser la mémoire des morts…._


	14. Chapter 14

Skull et Viper partis examiner la chambre du jackass avec attention car peut être d'autre indice si trouvais. Verd et Colonnello travaillais toujours à tenter de comprendre ce que le jackass voulais faire de chaque flamme. Les 1 e terre et du ciel mais aussi les 4 spéciaux. Ils se dire que l'ennemis voulais peux être vende ses recherches mais cela semblait surfait.

L'homme vert se mit à faire des théories sur comme on pourrait adapter une flamme dans le corps d'une personne a l'âme pauvre. Sur le plan théorique il était impossible a 99,99% de réussir et les 00.01 % étais du a une transplantation cassie complète de tous les organes, sang et muscle. Même une partie de l'âme doit être changer pour une plus puisent. Le plus grand problème résidait là car si vous avez une âme qui n'es pas complétement la vôtre il se pourrais que les différentes parties entre en combat à cause de ses partis. Prônons par exemple xanxus, sa flamme ciel entrais en conflit avec sa flamme tempête ce qui aurais dû le tuer mais avec le temps les deux flammes ont même puissance on fusionner créant un nouveau type de flamme. Mais une âme trop faible doit déjà fusionner avec une âme plus forte ce qui est très dure car il faut que les deux âmes aient une partie du même code génétique. Après cela il faudrait que les deux âmes est la même personnalité. Même des jumeaux n'arrivais pas à se ressembler autant alors comment est que greffer une flamme a une personne pourrait être possible ?! _Ses une offense à la science !_ Hurla mentalement Verd.

 _Mais admettons que la personne qui fait ça est conne alors qu'es qui serais la prochaine étape_ ? Bien il faudrait réimplanter les deux fragments d'âme sur laquelle on a forcé une flamme de volonté. Si on réussit ce qui n'es pas vraiment possible si on y pense bien le corps subirais énormément de dommage du a une surchauffe. Il faudrait donc changer le corps mais ses la solution de facilité. Et si le corps d'origine est détruit alors l'âme origine se perte… fabriquer des corps alternatifs peut-être utile dans ce cas.

Les corps alternatifs on besoin du fragment d'âme pour fonctionner donc il faudrait cassée en plein de morceau la première âme pour quelle conduise le ou les corps alternatifs. Autant dire du suicide.

Verd se dit qu'il en parlerait a Skull non pas pars que cette théorie était possible mais pars qu'elle était drôle et qu'il était sûr que la punk comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Skull vérifiais la bibliothèque pendante que Viper regardais dans la penderie. Les gens cachent leur chose dans des endroit tellement étrange parfois.

La dame mauve pris un livre avec un serpent a plume humanoïde qui souriais comme si lui seul connaissais la vérité sur la couverture, il ni avais rien à l'intérieur de cacher alors elle la lancer au centre de la chambre comme le reste de vérifier. Plus tard un domestique tirait ce qui peut être garder puis donneras à une institution qui servira de relais entre eux et les gens peu fortunées.

En continua elle trouva une histoire au sujet d'une femme des glaces qui devient institutrice après avoir beaucoup tuer. Skull n'a jamais beaucoup aimer la fantaisie mais cela semblait potable comme histoire. Le livre suivent avais encore une créature sur le dessus mais cette fois si c'était un petit être androgyne avec des attributs de renard. L'image semblais si apaisante et innocente. Le parasite lisait apparemment beaucoup de chose fantaisiste. Elle avait pratiquement fini de regarder la bibliothèque il ne lui restait plus qu'un livre qui parlais de 12 immortelle nomme selon les heure d'une horloge qui avais la possibilité de rendre immortel qui il voulais ou ce qu'il voulait. Le problème ses que les immortels étais en conflit. Le livre relatais leur histoire vus grâce a zéro la plus jeune des immortels. Le dessin de la couverture était une horloge mauve flache avec un signe particulier bleu très claire sur chaque heure celle du 12 avais un lapin portent un crane sur sa tête. Un datura marque celui des 11 heure, l'auteur de ce livre devais vraiment être étrange pour écrire quelque chose comme sa….

Viper avais trouver dans la garde-robe des papiers de transaction douteuse de la part du jackass. Il avait acheté plusieurs échantillons de flamme au estraneo, notamment celle de mukoro dokoro qui étais apparemment toujours conserver. Il y avait en tout 35 échantillons acheter de toute les flemme y compris le ciel et la graviter ainsi que les flammes de bermuda. Viper ne comprennent pas comment le parasite avais pu acheter de telle chose. Les noms de chaque personne qui se sont fait retirer un échantillon étais inscrit ainsi que ceux qui avais été souhaiter. Les Arcobalenos en fessais partis mais au ciel il y avait tsunayashi sawada, xanxus Vongola et harrysky Paverell autant il connaissait les deux premier autant le dernier le troublait car selon le niveau de pureté cette personne était la plus pure flamme ciel à exister plus pure même que Vongola primo. Certains Arcobalenos étais marquer comme échantillonner. Colonnello, lal mirch, fong et yuni. Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange est que Skull n'étais écrit nulle part à la place il y avait Luka d'inscrit mais à coter le mot manque étais inscrit.

Manque ? De matériel génétique ? De flamme ? De quoi ? Ce qui troublais d'avenage Viper étais que les Arcobalenos avais été maudis pendent 33 an et qu'ils avaient été ensemble pour former une équipe 2 an avant. Pendent tous ce temps jamais aucun na eu de prélèvement ni de flamme ni de quoi que ce soit. Logiquement le prélèvement avait dû avoir lieu entre leur libération et leur arriver ici en seule autre explication serais….

Skull vit Viper se précipiter sur son cellulaire pour contacter bermuda apparemment.

Bermuda est que quelqu'un est entrer à l'intérieur du résonateur de pacifier ?!

Vérifie maintenant !

Viper ? Dit Skull.

Ses papiers dit que le jackass a notre résonance de flamme ce qui est impossible vue qu'aucun d'entre nous ne la donner à personne mais il se peut que...

Les pacifier on conserver notre résonne…

Exacte.

…quoi ! Quelqu'un ses infiltrer pour voler des échantillons !? Tu les as arrêtées ?

Bermuda savais que les Arcobalenos allais l'égueuler bientôt mais l'ennemie étais certes faible mais finissais pas être fort en groupe. Comme les zombies ce qui est puisent d'eu ce n'est pas l'individus stupide mais le fait que vous vous battez contre des milliards. L'attaque avais étais pareil. Vous en tuer 25 ? bien 75 va arriver pour vous combattre et ainsi de suite.

Au final chaque vindice avais été grandement overloader par tous ses ennemis et très vite leur prison chérie avais été pleine de cadavre tous plus gore les uns que les autres. On ne pouvait même pas marcher tranquille là-bas sans qu'un corps vous arrose de sang en tombent au sol. Certain des prisonniers en avais même profiter pour s'évader ! C'était la folie dure.

A un moment les mouvements des assaillent qui avais toujours cacher leur identité c'était ralentie et une fois immobile avais exploser dans des gerbes de chaire qui se dissolve très vite a l'air. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de prendre un échantillon pour l'envoyer a Verd de Arcobalenos. Une fois les dégâts nettoyer ils s'aperçurent que plusieurs des flammes pacifier avais été prélever mais que le générateur avait tout réparer. Pensent à tort que ce n'étais pas une priorité ils se lenca a la chance de leur détenue échapper.

La Russie ainsi que d'autre territoire ne leur appartiennent pas alors ils ne font rien mais ils se sont aperçus que plusieurs crime commis par les même assaillent que l'attaque qu'ils avais subit volais, attaquais et commettais d'autre délit mais il ne pouvait pas agir au risque de se faire marquer comme ennemis de la Russie et d'autre paye ce qui compliquerais leur vie mais aussi faciliterais aux proies d'aller se sauver sur un territoire qui leur est inextensible.

Bermuda expliqua tout cela a Viper des Arcobalenos mais il était intransigeant considèrent que c'était honteux qu'ils se face voler quelque chose leur appartenant justes sous leur nez !

Le gardien de prison dit à contrecœur toute les informations sur les attaquent mystère a l'Arcobalenos. Puis raccrocha au nez de celui si agacer.

Viper résista à l'envie de rappeler pour envoyer une illusion a la place il dit tous ce qu'il avait appris à la nuage derrière lui qui attendais sagement même si elle avait des tique nerveux bien présent. Témoignent de l'extrême difficulté à ne pas se venger. Heureusement sa capuche était présente empêchent qui conque de discerner quoi que ce soit.

Skull discernais de plus en plus un problème qui pourrais mettre la famille en êtas de mort si cela n'arrêtait pas. La famille avait passé plus de 15 en êtas de mort ou Skull de mort avais été le seul être de liaisons entre la famille et l'extérieur. Bien que Luka aimât son surnom elle trouvait que toujours rester le même personnage étais assez agacent. Elle aimait pouvoir être n'importe qui n'importe quand alors êtres Skull de mort étais sans jeu de mots la mort de Luka ou la schizophrénie de cette dernière ? Ses vrais qu'avoir la faculté de devenir n'importe qui étais souvent décrit comme un trouble de l'esprit ou un acteur particulièrement cinglée.

Se rendent compte da quelle point son esprit étais disperser elle décida de se concentrer sur le reste de la chambre qui ne rapporta rien omis un jeu vidéo qui étrange ou la fleur parle et que les monstres sont sympathiques…pas comme dans la réalité. …sauf pour ce qui est de Arcobalenos qui sont les pire dans leur domaine mais en même temps sympathique a certaine personne.

Aujourd'hui Skull avais énormément de problème à se concentrer ce qui ne s'est pas arranger lorsque Verd lui apprit une théorie amusante…. Mais la théorie eu l'effet d'une douche froide.

Théoriquement es possible de combler le problème qu'occasionne les flammes sir une âme faible en utilisent plusieurs flammes ? Demanda la punk.

….merde … j'y avais pas penser! Verd étais très en colère par cela !

L'homme vert étais heureux que Skull et lui ai été seul lorsque la théorie avait été réveiller a la punk.

Skull regarda Verd partir en courent dans son bureau pour faire une nouvelle théorie probablement vraie se dit Skull. Elle se leva doucement pour aller à son bureau ou Verd c'était diriger sans manger alors elle emporta de quoi faire manger l'homme vert.

 _J'espère que tout va bien aller…_


	15. Chapter 15

Skull avais toujours eu de la difficulté à comprendre Sergei mais en ce moment c'était pire encore. Il avait envoyé les coordonnée d'un endroit précis où il voulait qu'ils s'affrontent mais Skull pouvais emmener qui elle voulais avec elle. Le message disait explicitement que Skull devais venir accompagne. L'insistance que Sergei mettait sur cette déclaration laisser penser qu'il avait prévu un sale coup mais en même temps Skull n'avais pas grand choix.

Elle aurait à dire aux gens qui veulent combattre à ses coter que ce rendez-vous allait surement être un piège et que leur chance de survie serait extrêmement mince voire inexistante.

Pourquoi soupir tu ?

… regarde cela. Répondis Skull a Verd.

Merde. Dit-il

…

…

Je vais demander a xanxus, les autre Arcobalenos et peut être la famille du decimo…. Révéla Skull.

La dame mauve contacta chaque personne quelle avais mentionner mais seul les Arcobalenos et la varia accepta de venir prêter main forte. Chaque un d'eux arriverais bientôt mais Skull s'inquiétais quelque peu car malgré les apparences elle se souciais de plusieurs des gens qui allais l'accompagner au combat. Elle savait que cela serait violent et sanglent. Cela la réjouissait même si elle repeignait à impliquer d'autre gens dans son combat.

Elle se trouvait actuellement sur un balcon enneiger en regardent les étoiles, nébuleuse et autre astre stellaire. Elle aurait pu se perde dans cette immensité facilement. L'envie de faire des cascades la titillais depuis un moment déjà alors elle sauta en bas de balcon pour se rendre dans le garage prendre une de ses motos favorites. Les vêtements de bureau quelle portais la restreignais un peu alors elle leva la jupe dévoilent ses cuise blanche a la vue de tous. Quand a son veston elle le retira complétement pour ne rester qu'en corset mauve avec des arabesque vert montrent des daturas volent partout sur la surface.

La nuit couvrait le décore le rendent surnaturel aucun son ne pouvais être entendus. La moto de Skull fonctionnait à électricité donc même elle ne troublait se décore. Les cheveux mauves de Skull ainsi que sa peau et ses yeux étais mit en valeur par la lumière douce de la lune reflètent sur la neige.

La dame mauve s'élança pour accomplir plusieurs sauts et figure. Elle se sentais si calme et comprise, l'air lui passais sur la peau comme une douce caresse d'une vielle amante.

Après un moment elle se laissa tomber de sa moto pour finir coucher dans la neige. Elle reprit son observation du ciel consteller.

Verd avais travailler toute la soirée sur des armes qu'il utiliserait pour combattre. Viper et Colonnello étais disparue aucune trace d'eux n'étais retrouver mais Verd ne sen souciais pas.

Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais un mouvement a traves la vitre l'attira.

C'était Skull. Elle semblait si libre sur sa moto comme si le monde n'avait aucune emprise sur elle ce qui étais habituel mais jamais autant. Elle et sa moto dansais une valse avec la neige et le vent. La beauté qui ressortait de la scène passionna le scientifique. Les figure de la dame mauve lavais toujours intéresser même quand il pensait quelle étais un homme. Il pouvait passer des heures à regarder Skull tellement qu'il affectionnait ses moments.

Elle le surprit en se laissent tomber sur le dos dans la neige. Skull ressemblais a un ange qui étais tomber de haut. Le scientifique savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait un faible pour l'être mauve mais jamais il avait voulu bouger. En ce moment il voulait …. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais une chose étais sûr il voulait Skull.

Skull se disais quelle devrais rentrer au cas où un des enfants voulais la voire sans la trouver. Elle restera sa moto et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Dupuis un moment elle se surprenais de plus en plus en pansent à un certain scientifique. Rapidement elle était venue à la conclusion quelle souhaitais que l'homme vert partage ses jour et nuit mais elle savait que jamais il ne renoncerait à sa seule amante, la science. Elle-même ne renoncerais aux cascades pour rien au monde. Elle était également une actrice donc il pouvait croire quelle cherchais à se moquer de lui ce qu'elle ne désirait pour rien au monde.

Une silhouette se tenais debout dans le cadre de porte elle leva les yeux pour mieux voire la dite souhaite qui avéras être l'Object de ses penser.

Avants que l'un d'eux ne s'aperçoivent de leur mouvement ils s'embrassèrent lorsqu'ils furent assez proche.

L'homme vert et la dame mauve se sentie complet mais très vite la réalité les rattrapa. Skull tenta de s'éloigner prétextent quelque chose comme des papier à remplir dans son bureau mais Verd la suivit.

Il l'attrapa puis la retourna pour quelle le regarde puis il l'embrassa encore mais cette fois il profita de la surprise de Skull pour immiscer sa langue. Un duel de langue sensuel débuta entre les deux ex Arcobalenos. Ils savaient tout d'eux qui allais mener cette dense mais aucun ne se rendrais sans combattre un minimum.

Skull recula emmènent Verd avec elle. L'homme l'attrapa par les anches pour l'assoir sur le bureau de cette dernière après avoir balayer tout ce qui se trouvait dessus au par avants. Ils brisèrent le baiser pour que l'homme retire correctement le corset de la dame qui rigola puis retira la cravate de l'homme ainsi que la chemise et le sarreau. Le tout alla sur un divan près de là.

Verd voyais la poitrine parfaitement ronde de la dame et l'observa approbateur comme s'il croyais que ce qu'il voyait étais encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait pensé. La peau de la punk était parfaitement blanche ce qui donnais l'impression quelle étais une statue de porcelaine.

Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Murmura Skull les yeux mi fermer de désire.

Tu n'imagines même pas grogna le scientifique.

Ils ne perdre pas de temps et continua à déshabiller l'autre. Le regarde que Skull donna a Verd lorsque celui-ci fut nue aurais suffi à faire enfler l'ego d'innombrable homme. Le scientifique était finement musclé et toute sa musculature étais parfaitement visible y compris les charment abdos bien ferme. Qui aurais crue qu'un scientifique pouvais dissimuler une musculature si désirable sous ses vêtements.

La virilité de l'homme était respectable autant en diamètre qu'en longueur. Il était plus grand que la moyenne mais n'étais pas non plus immense. Juste comme Skull appréciais à vrai dire. Ce qui plais encore plus à la dame fut de voire que l'homme rasais ses poile pubien augmentent ainsi la sensation des peaux qui entre en contact au lien du poil envahissent.

L'homme rie quelque peu du regard insistent sur son corps de la part de sa future amante. Il comprenait bien ce quelle ressentais car il éprouva la même fascination pour Skull. La russe avait la peau lisse et douce comme celle d'un enfant probablement due à ses flammes qui la régénère.

Il ne perdit plus de temps et remembras Skull tout en la couchant sur le bureau. Il entreprit ensuite d'explorer le cou puis la poitrine de la femme. Elle frissonnait du traitement de l'homme qui descendais de plus en plus en sèment un sillon de baiser ainsi qu'une ligne tracer par le bout de sa langue. Verd arriva à la féminité de la dame et écarta les cuise de cette dernière pour la faire ronronner dans une litanie incessante.

Lorsqu'il se dit quelle étais prête il se redressa seulement pour être surpris par la dame qui se leva rapidement. Elle prit les épaules de Verd pour le retourner ainsi Verd étais celui qui étais do au bureau. Du seul petite pousser l'homme s'assit sur le bureau curieux des projets de la dame. Un sourire malicieux étais présent sur le beau visage de la dame aux yeux débordent de désire.

Elle rendit la pareille a son parvenais en explorent le torse de ce dernier. Elle s'attarda sur l'un des mamelons de l'homme le fessais grogner doucement. L'une de sa main descendit pour titiller la virilité dégât au garde à vous pour exister et agacer son détenteur. Verd ne pus attendre plus alors il saisit les anches de la dame puis lassait sur ses cuise pour accoter leurs deux fronts ensemble.

Tu es sur ? Susurra-t-il en sourient sachent déjà la réponse.

Yup. Répondis de la même manière la femme.

Ils changèrent de position pour que la femme soit coucher sur la table puis il pénétra doucement la féminité de cette dernière. Au début leur dance était calme et profonde mais a un moment ils décidèrent de changer de position.

Skull se retrouva coincer entre un mur et son partenaire. Elle ne sen plaignais absolument pas. Leur dance repris avec une rythme plus rapide. Les douce gémissent de Skull laissa place a une musique allient des cris faibles et des gémissent. Verd grognais également mais il était heureux que la dame mauve soit si discret quand elle chante son plaisir. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les partenaires qui hurle. C'était beaucoup trop brouillent à son gout.

La danse se termina sur les coups de rein successif de l'homme. Le dernier cri de la dame mauve renfermait avec brio les sentiments qu'elle croyait impossible. L'homme avouas ce qu'il ressentait même si cela fessait clicher il voulait que Skull comprenne qu'il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour seulement par envie mais aussi car il ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

La discussion qui suivit déborda de guimauve rose bonbon ainsi que de petit cœur mais il est question d'une punk qui aime se battre ainsi que le sang avec un scientifique un peu fou affectionnais ses expériences plus que tout.

Pour les gens normaux cette discussion passerait pour une déclaration venant d'un psychopathe mais pour les principales intéresser cela était la chose la plus romantique au monde.

Il lui promit la liberté, l'acceptation et un amour dévient mais sincère.

Elle lui promit la patience, la compréhension et une loyauté sans faille.

 _Cette soirée signait un éternel folie entre un crane rieur mauve et un curieux vert._


	16. Chapter 16

Skull marchais dans la prairie ou le traitre lui avais donnée rendez-vous. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage ou dans son comportement. Elle semblait détendue malgré le piège évidant qui se trouvait devant elle.

La prairie n'avait rien e spéciale, identique à des centaines des comme elle. La neige rendait les déplacements plus difficiles, pas l'endroits le plus optimal pour combattre mais de quoi pouvais ont s'attendre d'un abruti ?

L'ennemis sorti des bois face à la dame mauve pour marcher à la même vitesse que cette dernière. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent cote à cote. Quelque maitre seulement les séparais, le boss leur avais toujours appris à soigner leur mise en scène. Rien n'aurait eu un effet plus drastique.

-Sœur. Entama le jackass ne supportent plus la pression.

-Traitre. Rétorqua montrent bien ou son estime etais pou l'autre.

-Cet empire me revient et je ne renoncerais jamais pour cela. Peu importe combien tu es supposément puissante, monstre. Grogna Sergei.

Skull répondis en tranchent la tête de l'ennemis avec une lame qu'elle avais cacher sur elle. La tête sauta sans aucun problème se qui mena le corps du mort de se transformer en fontaine de sang. La dame mauve en fut vite recouverte mais comme prévue le chao gagna toute la prairie.

Des centaines d'homme ennemis entra par tous les coter de la prairie, c'était comme s'ils étais des milliers à toujours arriver plus nombreux. Heureusement plusieurs personne avait accepté de prêter mains fortes à Skull. La varia, les Arcobalenos sauf yuni et les simons. Les Vongola ne pouvais pas venir avec le mariage de tsunayoshi si seule personne qui n'avais pas été invité mais qui étais tout de même la bienvenue étais sky, le ciel de Reborn qui est également le partenaire de vie de celui-ci. L'hitman étais d'ailleurs nettement mieux émotionnellement, plus calme et plus apaiser comme si ses démons c'était tue enfin.

Xanxus s'amusais à cramer tous les ennemis qu'il peut en même temps pour battre son président record. Squalo enchainais les meurtres sans trop de problème puisque les ennemis étaient si faibles. La danse des lames de Belphégor tua énormément également. Lavi pus enfin montrer son vrai potentiel même s'il s'électrocuta lui-même au passage. Tous combattaient et tuais beaucoup mais les ennemis ne semblaient pas descendre en nombre. Chose étrange ses que chaque ennemi avait les mêmes mensurations et la même méthode de combats. La prairie était recouverte de corps et de sang ainsi que les alliées de skul qui commençais peu à peu à se fatiguer même s'ils n'utilisaient pas leur flamme sauf évidement la varia.

Les poignarde de glace d'Adelaïde se mire à danser avec les poignards de Belphégor qui apprécias de trouver selon ses dire *une princesse rouge*. Verd combina ses attaques avec celle de lavi et kaoru. Sky combattais avec une fau allier a fong pendent qu'ils se faisais couvrir par Reborn lui-même couvert do a do avec Colonnello qui semblais presser dan finir peut être allais il voir quelqu'un après ? Plusieurs autre combattant s'allais pour tenter de justement finir par vaincre cette vague d'ennemis insignifiant.

Ses alors que enma et lal mirch comprirent pourquoi est qu'ils se ressemblais tous. Ils étaient banalisés vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, un masque sans signe distincte leur couvrais le visage. Lorsque enma décrocha le premier masque lal et lui pure voir ce visage hais, l'Arcobalenos en colère retira de force les masque des autres assaillent après les avoir tuer pour découvrir la même chose. Elle cria donc aux autre de faire pareil. Et ses justement en élèvent l'un de ses masques qu'ils virent que les ennemis étaient tous des Sergei ! la vérité se plaqua a eu : ils agissaient de clone de leurs ennemis. Comme s'ils avaient compris que les alliés de Skull savaient ce qu'ils étaient tous les clone arrêta de bouger donnent lieu à des position étrange pour certain des assaillent.

Les clones montrèrent qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux en utilisent des flammes de dernière volonté ce qui étais effroyable vue que leur model basique n'avais aucune flamme. Toute les flammes existent se manifesta. Les ciels s'envolèrent comme tsunayoshi le fait si bien, toute leur attaque étais identique à celle du dixième Vongola. Les tempêtes se mit à désintégrer tous ce qu'ils touchaient c'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris les flammes de fong pour les rentre 7 fois plus puissante et 20 fois plus instable puisque plusieurs clones éclatèrent par leur flamme. Les brume créa des illusions mais elles étaient défaillantes, elles étaient visible mais pas solide. Les flammes de pluies n'étaient presque pas présente et elles se détruisais elles même. Les flamme soleil surchauffais au point de se bruler aboutissent à des gerbes de flamme. Les flamme foudre étais vraiment horrible puisque les clone ne la contrôlais pas cela provoquais des électrocutions inopinées. Aucune flamme nuage n'étais présent dans les combats. Les utilisateurs de glace avaient tendance à bouger par séquence comme s'ils avais de la misère avec leur muscle. Les flammes désertes avaient les mêmes problèmes que les flamme brume. La flamme métal faisais ses utilisateurs se figer comme des statues car le métal les recouvrait complétement comme un cercueil d'acier. Les flammes de marécage désintégraient tout même les autres clones. Les flamme Montaigne, gravitationnel et foret étais absente probablement a cause du danger instable quelle représente.

Pour chaque allié de Skull il y avait une centaine de clone avec des flamme instable doublent les potentiels de blessure et d'épuisement que subissais les alliés, Skull compensais l'effort par ses flammes qui avais depuis longtemps recouvert ses cheveux. Elle se rendis aussi vite que le son, assez forte pour arrêter un train a plaine vitesse, ses capacités régénérescence étais pousse au fond de leur possibilité et elle augmenta sa densité physique assez pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de la transpercer. Elle aurait un prix à payer suite à ce combat, elle allait probablement tomber dans le coma un certain temps. Les Arcobalenos savais très bien faire face à ce type de circonstance mais certain d'entre eux fut néanmoins blesser. Plusieurs membres de la varia ne pouvais plus combattre due au grand nombre de leur blessures. Les simons s'an tira pas si mal mais la fatigue et leur blessure aurais bientôt fini d'eux.

Plusieurs flamme tempête éclata arrosent tout le monde de sang et bout de chaire. Les flammes marécages se mirent a pourrie de l'intérieur. Les flammes de pluies finies de se tuer et les flammes de brume se fit massacrer rapidement. Les flamme ciel finir par foncer dans plein de chose comme des arbre, le sol et même les autre flamme ciel. Enfin les allier commençais à voir le bout de cette sécession d'ennemis sans fin.

Lorsqu'enfin le dernier clone fut tué chaque un des alliés regarda alentour d'eux. Ils ne virent que des corps a perte de vue des arbres calciner, Des tas de chaire sanguinolentes ou cramer, des statues de métal. Plusieurs se laissa tomber éreinter sur le sol pour reprendre leur souffle et les Arcobalenos souhaitas faire pareil mais il avait des réputations à tenir. Étonnamment sky semblais bien contenue de ce qui venais de se passer. Il était accoté sur sa fau dégoulinent comme les autre de sang et matière organique sanglante c'était limite s'il ne sifflotait pas. Reborn bien que fatiguer aussi semblais toujours apaiser et presque lunatique. Deux trais étrange pour le tueur à gage.

Tous les alliés de Skull ainsi quelle même souffla un peu mais bien vite quelque chose d'inattendus arriva ils rassurent un torrent de flamme qui dispersa les alliés partout. En regardent la provenance ils virent Sergei mais son corps était étrange. Ses comme s'il pourrissait en même temps que bruler par de l'acide de l'intérieur.

Ce qui désespéra beaucoup les alliés ses que Sergei utilisa plusieurs types de flamme en même temps. Pour se maintenir dans les airs il utilisait les flamme ciel, dans sa main gauche des flammes tempête si trouvais, dans la main droite il y avait les mêmes flammes que bermuda et sur son front des flammes soleil.

Il n'y avait qu'une cible mais lorsque l'allié attaqua Sergei montra que chaque flamme séparément étais puissante mais que combiner cela donnait un ennemi extrêmement dur à blaiser. Il attaquait les allier avec la flamme tempête et métal. Puis parais les coups avec la flamme brume et désert. Il se régénérais avec la flamme soleil. Il immobilisait par les flamme pluies, foret, Montaigne et flamme de nuit. Il utilisait après la flamme marécages ou tempête pour détruire les alliés immobiliser. Heureusement aucun allié n'avait été toucher pour l'instant mais cela ne serait tarder s'ils n'éliminent pas rapidement Sergei.

En ce moment ils étaient tous a couvert car Sergei attaquait partout sans regarder ce qui étais d'autant plus problématique.

-Regarder! Les flammes font une réaction a l'intérieur du corps de Sergei ! Dit brusquement Verd.

Les flammes semblaient surchauffer, il est probable qu'elle éclate leur hôte comme un mini bombe nucléaire. Chaque allié était venu à cette conclusion.

-ALLER LUKA SORT DE TA CACHETTE ! FAIBLE PETITE FILLE QUE TU ES ! TU NA PAS LE DROIT DE ME VOLER MA FAMILLE MAFIEUSE ! JE SUIS L'HÉRITIER PAS TOI ! LES SALOPE COMME TOI NE PEUVENT PAS HÉRITER ! HAHAHAHA hurla Sergei qui commençais sérieusement à perde la tête. PAPA DISAIS TOUJOURS QUE TU ÉTAIS LA PERFECTION INCARNER. INTELIGENTE, AGILLE, DOUÉE POUR LES MISSION, SANS CŒUR ET POSEDENT DES POUVOIRS ! UN MONSTRE OUI ! PUISQUE PAPA VOULAIS TELMENT AVOIRE DES MONSTRE DANS LA FAMILLE JE LUI E EST DONNER UN PLUS UTILE QUE TOI ! POURQUOI DEVRAI-JE ME RESTRINGUE A UN SEUL POUVOIR ALORS QUE JE PEUX TOUS LES AVOIR ?! AVOIR PLUSIEUR FLAME SES INSTABLE ? ET BIEN ALORS JE VAIS AVOIR PLUSIEUR CORPS AUSSI ! VOUS SALE BANDE D'ABRUTIS VOUS LES AVEZ TOUS DETRUIT ! PEU IMPORTE JE VAIS EN REFABRIQUER D'AUTRE ET LE CICLE SERAS INFINIT.

Sergei avait des spasmes de plus en plus fort, de la sueur ainsi que des larmes et de la bave se mit à sortir par les orifices respectifs en grande quantité. Une pression de flamme commençait à faire changer de couleur la peau du russe ainsi que de la faire déformer par endroit. Le spectacle étais aussi dégoutent que fascinent dans le sens macabre du terme. Une réflexion frappa Skull, s'il allait éclater en libèrent des gerbes de flamme destructrice qui ressembleras beaucoup à une bombe nucléaire et qu'eux, les alliés étaient si proche alors chaque un d'eux sont par définition en danger ! Ils n'avaient pas le temps de partir loin si elle se fiais a l'êtas de Sergei. Toute les flammes ont des points de sortie. Les flamme ciel avais le troisième œil alors que les nuages par exemple avais les poignets. Boucher ses points de sortis et vous aller éclater comme Sergei vivais présentement. Les mixe de flamme avais tendance à boucher les sorties des autres flammes. C'était l'une des autres raisons de pourquoi les utilisateurs n'avais qu'une ou deux flammes si évidement les deux flammes étais compatible.

Skull cherchais une façon d'empêcher tout le monde de mourir lorsqu'elle pensa à ses flamme nuage. Les nuages se propage, les foudres durcies, les tempête détruit, les brume dissimule et les flamme terre peuvent protéger physiquement. La dame mauve expliqua rapidement son plan et bien que plusieurs personne ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie comme ça, ils durent accepter faute d'autre plan.

Skull commença en libèrent toute les flammes quelle pouvais pour créer un dôme de nuage alentour de Sergei. Verd suivit aider de lavi en fusionnent leur flamme avec celle de la nuage. Fong libera à son tour ses flamme pour former une couche de destruction et il fut aider par Belphégor. Viper leva un bouclier d'illusion sur le bouclier de tempête. Adelaïde, rauji, Julie et kaoru leva des boucliers physiques de glace, terre, métaux, d'illusion et Enma cloua Sergei sur le sol avec sa graviter. Le bouclier avait tellement de couche que personne ne voyait plus à l'intérieur.

Créer ce bouclier demandait énormément d'énergie de la part de chaque protagoniste. La fatigue les blessures et les pertes de flammes pouvais être fatale a plusieurs des alliées. Skull étais notamment proche du coma. Elle était encore plus pale que naturellement ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Et elle n'était pas la seul.

Enfin Sergei éclata. Au début rien ne semblais se produire puis tout se déferla. Malgré que le bouclier dôme étais épais la lumière qui s'échappa du centre plongeât le tout dans le noir ainsi que d'aveugler les alliées. Un souffle extrêmement puisent propulsa les alliées dans des directions aléatoire. Le choc qu'ils reçut lorsqu'ils atterrie sur le sol les assommas.

Sergei avait tout détruit sur plus de 50 kilomètre alentour d'eux. Heureusement ils étaient dans une rejoint de la Russie qui n'avais pas d'habitent puisque c'était trop loin des villes. La neige fondis dévoila de l'herbe. La neige fondue créa énormément de brume partout. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans un nuage qui avais du gazon sur le sol. Les arbres n'étaient que des squelettes calciner. Un cratère c'était également créer sur 100 mais de rayon de là ou Sergei c'était tenus.

Les alliées restèrent longtemps inconscient mais lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience ils se mirent en quête de leur amis partenaire ou alliées.

Quelque chose les surpris énormément ses qu'ils y avaient plusieurs centaines de lapins partout. Ils n'en firent pas de cas mais ces lapins les surveillaient presque. Un des lapins étais vraiment étrange il avait le poile gris et semblais porter des lunettes noires à cause de son pelage.

Reborn étais tomber assez près de sky tous deux donnais l'impression de dormir. Sky sur le coter en serrent un lapin et Reborn sur le dos. Lavi resta accrocher dans un arbre la tête en bas plus lois sur la gauche même les lapins semblais se moquer de lui. Xanxus étais tomber sur le dos dans un band de neige a moitié fondus beaucoup plus loin des autres. La première chose qu'il vit fut un lapin noir qui semblais particulièrement badass avec ses yeux rouges. Squalo avais quant à lui tomber dans un petit ruisseau glacial alors lorsqu'il s'éveilla il sauta en maudissent toute les divinités possibles en hurlent évidement cela fit peur a plusieurs des rongeurs qui étais venue boire de l'eau. Cela réveilla Belphégor qui étais tombe a plein ventre sur une grosse branche d'arbre pas très loin de là. Lussuria tomba a plein ventre à coter de Julie plus loin en direction du nord. Un petit lapin tout blanc trouvais que le dos de lussuria était confortable puisqu'il avait élu domicile là, ce qui amusa beaucoup le combattent qui rapporta son lapin avec lui. koyo étais tomber sur rauji qui étais lui-même tomber pas très loin de Adelaïde elle-même accoter a un lapin brun. Kaoru étais tomber au pied de l'arbre et étais encercle de tout part par les mignons rongeurs. Viper s'était entourer d'illusion pour ne pas subir le choc de l'atterrissage et fong tomba dans de la neige. lal mirch tomba sur Colonnello qui tomba pour sa part dans un buisson qui se faisais manger doucement par une lapine qui ne sans souciais pas apparemment. Enma n'eut pas de chance car il s'accrocha la tête à l'envers dans un arbre comme lavi. Shit.p heurta quant à elle un buisson également qui pourrissais doucement. Les lapins fuyais shit.p effrayer par ce qui ce produisais alentour d'elle.

Tous se releva malgré les contusions et autres blessures.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Skull ou Verd. Après avoir chercher un peu les alliées repartis en laissent un mot sur le téléphone de Verd.

Ils ont été tellement heureux de voir le manoir. Après cela ils prirent des douches chaudes puis alla dormir ou manger mais une chose étais sure ils ne combattraient pas comme il l'avait fait tous les jours. Ils étaient par contre heureux d'avoir aider skull puisque jamais elle ne demande d'aide à qui que ce soit. C'était un moyen de rendre un service à la nuage mystérieuse.

Les seuls témoins de ou étais passer la nuage et le foudre étais les lapins qui c'étais trouver alentour d'eux lorsqu'ils c'était éveiller.

 _D'ailleurs d'où venaient-ils ceux-là !?_


	17. Chapter 17

Le mariage de tsuna se déroula bien tout le monde qui avais participer à la petite bataille avec Skull y allas, certain y allais en étant heureux et d'autre trouvais que c'était une perte de temps. Les seul qui n'a pas été présent étais Skull et Verd. Personne ne les avait revues depuis les combats.

La famille Zaïtseva se releva plus forte que jamais. A leur tête se trouvait Enma ainsi que ses gardiens. Ils avaient hérité de la famille par leur mère peu de temps après les combats. Ils firent fusionner les familles simons et Zaïtseva. Le qg Simon se trouvait sur leur ile personnelle et le qg Zaïtseva resta dans le manoir ancestral. Enma devint l'un des boss les plus respecter du monde de la mafia. Il abolit les traditions trop sanglantes à son gout comme tsuna la fait avec les Vongola.

Carcassa aida Enma qui avais renommer sa famille Zaïtseva en l'honneur de Skull, à créer un entrainement de sparta pour les guerriers des deux familles. Il ne voulait pas qu'un incident comme Sergei recommence.

En parallèle a tout Verd publia énormément de recherche montrent à quel point les mix de flamme pouvais être instable et dangereux.

Plusieurs années après que la bataille eu lieu Enma rencontra un jeune transsexuel très sympathique. De fils en aiguille Enma et Greg finir par sortir ensemble puis ils se fiança. La date du mariage était aujourd'hui et Enma attendais de voir si sa mère serait là.

-Et si elle ne venait pas ? S'angoissa Enma.

-Relax. Mama va venir ne t'inquiète pas dit brusquement Adelaïde en lèvent les yeux au ciel d comportement de son boss et frère.

Enma étais gay. Il l'avait toujours sue mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit à Skull alors il angoissait de sa réaction. Bon, ok il ne se mariais pas avec un homme née homme mais plutôt un homme née femme. Dans son esprit cela ne faisais pas vraiment de différence après tout Greg étais un homme…. Qui as la capacité d'enfanter par insémination artificiel. Enma étais le soumis de la relation et bien qu'il fût impossible de féconder une femme par l'annal, il se sentais mieux de se dire que jamais un _accident_ arrivera. Il ne comprenait pas tellement comme la création d'enfants pouvais être un accident. Après tout, si les partenaires ne c'était pas protéger alors comment cela pouvait être un accident ? Encore une fois il pensait à n'importe quoi lorsqu'il stressait.

Il devrait plutôt penser à son futur mari. Ou pas ses hormones lui jouaient des tours s'il pensait trop à Greg. Ce dernier étais un homme grand avec les cheveux brun et des yeux brun aussi. Il n'avait pas une beauté de top model mais il n'était pas quelle conque non plus. Les trais de son visage étais très marquer. Greg était anciennement gloria. Enma et Greg c'était rencontrer dans un magasin de costume. Ils c'étaient toute de suite bien entendue.

Greg avais fait mention de vouloir marier Enma mais la tradition mafieuse voulait que le plus haut placer dans le couple demande l'autre. Enma demanda alors Greg peu de temps après cela.

Une autre tradition voulait que la mère approuve les compagnons de leurs enfants malheureusement en l'absence de Skull ils ne purent remplir cette tradition.

Le mariage commença. Enma allas se placer au bout de l'allée et les inviter s'installa dans leur siège. Seul Skull et Verd manquais toujours. Greg remonta l'allée et le paraitre commença son sermon. Il ne s'arrêta que pour demander les anneaux.

Skull fit sursauter son fils en tendant le cousin qui portais les anneaux. Tout le monde sursauta plus ou moins évidement a l'apparition soudaine de Skull qui souriais fière de son coup. Elle portait une robe mauve en cuire avec des bottes compenser et des bracelets a pique par-dessus des gants noirs. Ses cheveux mauves avaient la même coupe que la dernière fois raser sur un coter mais une pieuvre étais tracer dans ses cheveux. Elle portait son maquillage habituel qui lui donne un air de félins ainsi que son rouge à lèvre mauve. Ses piercings miroitaient tout comme ses yeux dépareiller. Il était rare qu'elle ne porte pas son verre de contacte mauve pour cacher son œil doré mais depuis un moment un certain scientifique lui avait demander de garder ses yeux comme ils son naturellement.

Parlent de scientifique, Verd se tenais debout au font de la pièce près de la porte pour assister au mariage d'un de ses beau-enfants. Ses vêtements étaient habituels : une chemise verte surmonter du veston ainsi qu'un pantalon droit et des chaussures noire évidement.

La noce termina rapidement mais avants que qui conque ne puis faire quoi que ce soit Skull et Verd avais à nouveau disparue mais cette fois Skull avais laisser des cades derrière elle.

Reborn eu une Cadillac V16 datent des année 30.

Sky eu une boite de ses chocolat favori ainsi que des album photo avec Reborn et ses amis comme portrais.

Lal mirch eu une boulle a neige avec chaque Arcobalenos en petite figurine dans le globe de verre.

Fong eu un kit d'écriture traditionnel complet ainsi que de l'encre de toute les couleurs.

Colonnello eu une maquette de bateau pirate dans une bouteille.

Viper eu une peluche de vache rose.

Xanxus eu deux bouteilles d'absinthe.

Squalo eu un poisson exotique.

Lavi eu un hamster blanc.

Belphégor eu un ensemble de couteau de lancer graver finement de vigne.

Lussuria eu une formule de drog qui plonge la victime dans un êtas de servitude totale.

Koyo eu un livre que Skull a écrit.

Kaoru eu un kit de base ball.

Julie eu un jeu Pokémon.

Adelaïde eu un juste au corps rouge avec un dragon noir sur le ventre.

Shit.p eu un coffret de tous les films de risedent evil ainsi que les films de saw.

 **Quelque part perdu ont ne sais où, dans un garage.**

Skull étais actuellement pencher au-dessus d'un moteur d'impala 1977 pour le réparé.

Un peu plus loin Verd faisais ses recherches dans le garage avec Skull. La vision qu'il avait en ce moment l'intéressas particulièrement et il ne s'en cachait même pas. Le décolleté de Skull excusait toute hypothétique accusation de perversion.

Les deux Arcobalenos étais heureux ensemble sans se soucier des autres êtres humains de la planète. Skull surveillais ses enfants et intervenais que lorsqu'ils avaient trop de problème ce qui n'étais heureusement pas encore arriver. Les enfants passaient du temps avec Skull sans que personne ne le sache évidement. Les enfants faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec leur mère pour le bien de cette dernière.

Ils sont heureux de se consacrer l'un a l'autre ainsi qu'à leurs passions respectives.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lus cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré que certain moment sont un peu précipiter faute de trouver les mots juste pour décrire ce qui se passe. Si vous voulez j'ai d'autre histoire qui pourrais peut-être vous intéresser. Depuis peu je propose de dessiner des couvertures d'histoire pour les auteurs intéresser il faut me contacter par un message priver. Je suis affreusement désolée pour les fautes et ne vous inquiéter pas je recherche un/une beta pour s'assurer que les histoires soit potable. Ps :** les cadeaux que skull donne sont des gags ou des réflexions étranges que mon cerveau a faites. En gros faut pas chercher.

 **Les lapins domineront le monde ! mouhahahahha !**

 _Scarlet moonscar_


End file.
